Hogwarts Dark Enigmas
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, the most innocent Potter to live, is being threatened within the boundary walls of Hogwarts. As the plot to kill Harry Potter's daughter is revealed, the other kids realise that they are no longer safe within Hogwarts so why is Lily Potter a main target for the Death Eaters? And why is her magic stronger than her fathers? Trigger Warnings! Read & Review Please :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

 **Author's Note: Hello! I was going to do a Harry Potter one shot story but I really liked how I was going with this chapter then suddenly BOOM! This story line came to me!**

 **Now, any readers like Once Upon a Time that is reading this at the moment? If you do, please feel free to read my Once Upon a Time AND Harry Potter, feel free to read my crossover story of these two called, Evil of the New Dark One :)**

 **Now, I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE reviews, because I'm always wanting to learn new things and how to improve! Please read and review!**

 **Also, I know that J.K Rowling said Hermione kept her last name as Granger but I believe that she would have changed it to Weasley, but that's me! Also, does anyone know why Ron left the Aurors? I don't but, for the sake of this story, he got seriously injured and was not allowed to go back to work ever and then he joined George at the shop. Also, the medical side is more than likely wrong so just go with it.**

 **Also I can't do accents for my life so I'd appreciate if you could just go with the flow with that as well! Thanks :) For one name I go slightly off canon but it goes explained so don't fret :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be this crazy chic with all these Harry Potter posters plastering my room and my HP themed sweet sixteenth would not already be planned out a year and a half before :) All rights to J.K Rowling, my favourite Author in the world and my most inspirational person :)**_

***HP***

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: Is the wedding a cover-up for the red-head's pregnancy?

Harry Potter, 23, will marry his "long-life soul mate" Ginny Weasley, 22, also his best mate's sister, Ron Weasley, 22, on the 22nd of December of this year. The wedding is rather unsuspected as these two love birds have nothing in common. A source tells us that she use to have a celebrity crush on him and could barely talk to him and especially after Harry saved her life in his second year, her first year, from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Wasn't Harry known for hating publicity? Why would he marry one of his "fan girls"? Is there something he is hiding from his best mates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, now Weasley and 23 years old, and the entire Weasley Family?

Last week, Miss Weasley, now Mrs Potter, had a fuller stomach body figure, when stepping away from the family gathering celebrating her brother, George's second new shop in Hogsmeade. (Read Page five on why Ron Weasley REALLY left the Aurors).

Is she really pregnant? If not, why did she and the Chosen One, marry? There is certainly no chemistry between the two "love birds… (Cont. Page Five-Seven also; is Hermione Granger in love with someone else, like a certain Harry Potter, is Ron Weasley really Harry Potter's best friend and do the Weasley's really love him as a brother?)

Rita Skeeter, gossip correspondent for the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly.

 _Accompanying the piece was a recent portrait of the Weasley family. Bill and Fleur, holding Victoire and Dominique, Charlie was there, grinning ear to ear with his pet dog, a border collie called Spell. Percy and Audrey, so down to earth but in a classy way holding baby Lucy. George and Angelina, laughing at the photographer openly. Then there was Ron and Hermione, smiling at each other, so in love, they couldn't be bothered to look at the camera until the photographer had yelled at them for the fourth time. Then there was Harry and Ginny, standing next to Molly and Arthur. Andromeda had been offered to stand in the photo but she refused and but let Teddy be with them. Ginny was holding Teddy, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny._

 _Rita Skeeter. That woman had it out for all of them, Harry thought bitterly. Of course she didn't understand what she didn't know. They all believed that his best mate, Ron Weasley had left the Aurors because he was tired of living in Harry's shadow, of being the right hand man, but that wasn't the case. Ron had been on a mission, when he was hit with a piece of dark magic, they still didn't know anything about the spell, three months later._

 _Ron had been dead for minutes at St Mungo's. It had been horrible for Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's. Their best friend, brother, husband had been dead for three minutes, then suddenly he had woken up briefly. His eyes looked at them and then he had gone into a coma._

 _Three weeks. Three weeks, they were waiting on edge, wondering if at midnight, the dreaded St Mungo's owl would arrive. In those three weeks, Harry threw himself into his work. He would find Yaxley and Rowle and he would drag them himself to Azkaban._

' _Sickle for your thoughts?' A quiet voice asked. Harry smiled at the voice. Ginny. His soon to be beautiful wife._

' _Have a look,' Harry said, passing the paper to Ginny. Ginny took the paper hesitantly, Harry knowing she hated reading the lies about her family. Her eyes narrowed halfway through the article and they continued to narrow until she read the rest._

' _Why he really left,' Ginny muttered darkly, 'if they don't want to believe what my parents told them, let it be. Honestly!'_

' _Well, it's good to know that you're pregnant,' Harry laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat next to him._

' _Imagine Harry, in two days, we'll be married,' Ginny smiled, holding his hand._

' _And in six we'll be in France, in my parent's summer house. Two weeks, just us,' Harry smiled._

' _Is this love really necessary?' A voice laughed. Harry and Ginny jumped and Ginny glared at her brother._

' _Kind of,' Ginny said, 'I should ask you that question Bill.' Ginny said, raising her eyebrow as Dominique woke up in his arms. Her strawberry hair visible under the blanket she was in._

' _Hey!' Bill said, rolling his eyes. Ginny smirked and held Harry's hand tighter. Fleur followed Bill, holding two year old Victoire who was awake with energy to burn._

' _Pére! Mére!' Victoire said happily, squirming in her mother's arms._

' _She has been like this all morning!' Fleur said, finally putting her down and sitting at the table with Bill, rubbing her eyes. 'I can't sleep anymore! Honestly Bill! This is your fault!'_

' _How is this my fault?' Bill asked. Harry snorted and Ginny was laughing silently._

' _How isn't this your fault?' Fleur asked, rolling her eyes at Harry and Ginny. 'Just you two wait. I can't wait til you two have kids. Then we'll see who is laughing.'_

 _Immediately Harry and Ginny shut up as they heard George and Angelina laughing, coming down the stairs, with who Harry knew was Ron, Hermione and Charlie. Harry looked at them. He had his family. People who loved him. Accepted him and in two days he would be formally apart of this, but wasn't he already accepted?_

 _***HP***_

 _March. The twenty-seventh of March 2005._ His _son. His son was born and suddenly he understood his parents' actions so much more. He would do anything for his son. His son. His and Ginny's son. Their first born. He was born at three o'clock in the morning on his father's birthday. He had inherited the messy hair but it was a dark brown. His eyes were a blue- grey and he had Ginny's nose and mouth and Harry's cheeks, eye shape, ears and chin. His eyes reminded him of his godfather Sirius Black._

' _Hey, little guy,' Harry said, staring at his son that rested in his arms as Ginny slept in the hospital bed, 'I'm Harry Potter and I'm your father. Now, I might be overprotective, disappointed, annoying and just down right angry with you at times, but I hope you know that I'll always love you with every fibre in my being. You are my first born son born on your grandfather James' birthday. For some reason, I hope you're like him. The bravest man I've ever known._

' _Not Snape, Hagrid, Remus or Albus but my father. You want to know why, little guy? He decided to change. He decided to go against things that made him happy to get your grandmother and while Snape, Hagrid, Remus and Albus are brave, I have to say James was the bravest to go and change.'_

 _He looked over at Ginny who had spoken suddenly._

' _Tom Riddle,' she muttered, 'no, no don't take my son! That's_ my son! _'_

' _Ginny,' Harry said, putting his son back in the cot. He walked back over to Ginny and gently grabbed her shoulder. She sat up quickly, her breathing heavy._

' _Harry? Harry?' Ginny asked in a panicked voice._

' _Here Ginny,' Harry said, tightening his grip on her shoulder. She looked over at him and nodded. 'What happened?'_

' _It was- Riddle. Riddle and that god damned diary and our son.' Ginny said, looking at the cot._

' _Don't worry Ginny,' Harry said, a smile on his face, 'He will be okay.'_

' _I hope so,' Ginny muttered quietly, standing up. Harry smiled at her and walked over to the cot, wrapping an arm around her waist._

' _Hey buddy, I guess your name is the best name I could think of. James Sirius Potter.' Harry said, smiling._

' _Our son, James Sirius Potter.' Ginny smiled at Harry._

 _***HP***_

 _On the thirtieth of June 2006, their second son was born. This time, born at a much better hour for his family, four thirty-seven in the afternoon. Their second son looked like Harry. The green eyes, the black messy hair, the face but he did have Ginny's ears, mouth and eye shape. His hair, they discovered, had a red tinge to it in the sun. James had been so excited to meet his new brother, talking in babbles to his godparents, Ron and Hermione with their new born, Rose._

' _Have you decided on his name?' Ron asked, smiling at both of their sons._

' _No,' Ginny said, 'but I think it might come along naturally like James's name.'_

' _I guess,' Hermione smiled but Harry smirked at Ron. They had Rose's name known for months as it was the first flower they had seen when they became a couple._

' _Did you read the prophet?' Ron asked them. Harry and Ginny shook their heads. 'Well, it's Dumbledore's ninth year of well- yeah you know and they are holding a memorial at the Ministry like always expect Aberforth is speaking at the service.'_

' _Aberforth?' Harry asked surprised. 'Wow- that's- surprising.'_

' _Yes Skeeter had a lot to say about it.' Hermione said, raising her eyebrow. 'And then somehow, it was bought back to you.'_

' _As always,' Ginny muttered, looking over at the cot to see James sitting on a chair, talking to his brother._

' _And also,' Ron added, 'Hagrid wants to meet your new kid. He just sent me a letter, actually.' Ron grabbed the letter from his pocket and handed it to them. Harry read out Hagrid's letter._

'Harry, Ginny, James and the little one,

Congrates on the new son, Harry and Ginny! And little James, be nice to your brother! I'm so happy for the three of you! I was wondering, when you've left St Mungo's, if I could visit ya's again? It's so nice to visit you three, well four now, and I wanted to move up our monthly visit.

Anyway, best of luck with the new baby and say hi to James for me!

Love

Hagrid!

P.S Say hi to Ron, Rose and Hermione for me would ya? Say hi to the rest of those Weasley's as well! And also Teddy and Andromeda!'

' _Of course he can!' Ginny said immediately. 'He's family.'_

' _Does anyone have a quill and parchment?' Harry asked._

' _We'll answer for you,' Ron said, 'you two enjoy the little bundle of joy.'_

' _Thanks Ron,' Ginny said, hugging her brother and sister-in-law who was holding Rose._

' _We should get going,' Hermione signed an hour later, 'I'm afraid Rose looks rather tired.'_

' _That's okay,' Harry smiled, looking down at his goddaughter with a smile, 'She's only a few months old.'_

' _Bye James!' Hermione said, waving at her godson._

' _Bye buddy,' Ron smiled, 'remember to cause mischief.'_

' _Ronald Weasley!' Ginny said, narrowing her eyes at her brother._

' _What?' Ron smirked. 'A kid has to have fun,'_

' _Yeah fun not mischief!' Ginny said as Harry laughed. Ron, Hermione and Rose left and Ginny looked at Harry._

' _I was thinking of what to call our son,' Harry said quietly, 'and I was thinking-'_

' _Albus Rubeus,' Ginny said, raising an eyebrow._

' _How the bloody hell did you get that?'_

' _Well, Albus was like a father figure for you and so was Hagrid. I think it's only fair to name them that.' Ginny said, a smile on her lips._

' _I think so too,' Harry smiled. For a while when Ginny was pregnant, Harry had thought to name his son after Professor Snape but as he thought about it, something about it didn't seem fitting. Snape was in the end brave, but while Harry was at Hogwarts he was a tool to him and his friends, and while Harry remembered the good parts, everyone else still didn't like the Professor and he couldn't do that to his son._

' _Albus Rubeus Potter,' Ginny smiled, walking over to her son, 'I love you,'_

 _***HP***_

 _Why were his kids born on important dates to him? James was born on his grandfather James' birthday, Albus was born when Harry watched his headmaster die and his daughter, and his daughter was born on the thirtieth of January 2009. Harry appreciated the irony in that. James had his godfather's eyes, Albus had an obsession with the magical stuffed animals Hagrid had given him and his daughter. His daughter. Well she was born near a new moon wasn't she? Something about his daughter told him that she would be like Remus and his mother and Luna. How could someone predict that? How could he know that?_

 _Was it the hazel eyes that were greener but turned an almost full blue when in the light in the room had vanished? Or was it the fact that she seem to always be looking outside?_

 _His daughter was born over twelve hours ago at seven at night. Harry was still trying to decide how to name his daughter when he heard a knock on the hospital door frame. He looked back to make sure Ginny was still asleep and walked to the door and opened it._

 _Luna was standing there with Neville and he smiled widely at them both._

' _Sorry it's too early isn't it?' Neville said, looking at Luna. 'See I told you Luna!'_

' _Oh Harry tell him its fine,' Luna said dreamily, 'Neville it's eight in the morning! Who isn't up this early?'_

' _Normal people,' Neville said, rolling his eyes. Harry laughed at his two friends._

' _Are we here to bicker or meet my daughter?' Harry smirked._

' _To meet the little Potter of course!' Luna said excitedly. 'Rolf has to look after Lorcan and Lysander today. They're both caught Dragon Pox. It's a shame really but I guess if the kids get it now, they won't get it later in life.'_

' _Well Ally and Frank are causing mischief with their grandmother while Hannah's at work and Minerva gave me the day off so I could meet the new kid. And she has a present.' Neville said, pulling something from his pocket._

' _Thanks,' Harry said, gently grabbing the present._

' _She said it was your mother's,' Neville said, 'she left it Hogwarts with Minerva just before you were born. She asked her to keep onto it until she either had a daughter or you had a daughter.'_

 _Harry blinked a few times to take the tears away and opened the present. A beautiful mobile was laying in his hand. It had stunning little butterflies in different colours from yellow to a deep purple-maroon. Harry noticed that as the sun hit it at different angles, it went either lighter or darker, a charm he knew had to have been added by Minerva._

' _That's stunning,' Luna smiled, 'butterflies represent the next life you know?'_

' _Wow,' Neville said, 'she told me it was stunning but- that's not the right word for it.'_

' _I want you two to be her godparents,' Harry said, a few minutes later as they sat in the corner in the room._

' _Us?' Neville asked, looking surprised. 'Are you sure mate?'_

' _Well I'm godfather to Ally and Frank and I'm like an Uncle to Lorcan and Lysander. I couldn't think of two better people than you two. Two of the first members of DA.' Harry smiled as he saw Ginny stir._

' _That's- that's an honour Harry.' Luna smiled. 'I- thanks Harry.'_

' _This means the world.' Neville said. 'I mean, your daughter will be the last you'll have right?'_

' _I think so,' Harry said hesitantly, 'but if not, that's okay, or if it is that's okay.'_

' _Got to say I agree with my husband,' Ginny said, standing up. Harry looked up at her and smiled. 'On both decisions,'_

' _That's a relief.' Harry said, half-jokingly. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Neville and Luna._

' _Well, would you like to meet her?' Ginny asked._

' _Oh we don't want to disturb her sleep, Ginny,' Luna said, 'trust me its' okay. I have all day. Rolf hasn't spent a lot of time at home in the last few days and I think he needs to look after twins with Dragon Pox.'_

 _Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna laughed and Harry looked at the mobile in his hand. He suddenly noticed something inscribed on the mobile._

To my future daughter or granddaughter, may this mobile protect you for the rest of your life. When this is hung above your crib a lily will appear, charmed to keep bad dreams away from you my sweet with Professor McGonagall's help.

Love Lily Potter.

 _Harry smiled. A charmed lily to keep the bad dreams away. It sounded like something McGonagall would do to help a future Potter._

 _Harry looked up immediately when he heard Lily start to whimper. Ginny beat him to her and cradled her closely to her body. His daughters' whimpers soften immediately and Harry smiled._

' _Ginny,' Luna said, 'I think Harry has thought of a name. He has a thoughtful look on his face.'_

' _What were you thinking Harry?' Ginny asked, smiling at their daughter. Harry's grip on the mobile tightened and he smiled._

' _I do love Lily Luna Potter,' Harry said, 'after the woman who saved my life, the woman who taught me it okay to be different and the man who taught me to protect myself in my third year.'_

' _Luna means moon,' Ginny smiled, 'and it means my- our best friend.' Ginny looked at Lily Luna and smiled._

' _Lily Luna Potter,' Luna said, smiling, 'I wish you the best of luck but I know you won't need it. You're your father's daughter.'_

 _***HP***_

 **Author's Note: Well this chapter has been my favourite chapter I've ever written for Fanfiction! It came so naturally and I hope the rest of the story does too. Also does the reasoning behind Albus Rubeus convincing? I's sorry for the people who love canon names but as I was thinking over it, Rubeus sounded better for this story! Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE reviews and favourite! Tell me if you like it or not!**

 **Next chapter: Lily off to Hogwarts and we meet the other Weasley's and Malfoy's and Potter's! :)**

 **WARNING: The rest of this story WILL have sensitive things mentioned so TRIGGER WARNING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: To Know Things

 **Author's Note: Hopefully people will read and review this chapter! I know last chapter was a prologue but I think I would have liked to have seen some reviews and favourites :) Oh well this chapter is a lot better as Lily Potter gets prepared to go to Hogwarts! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Surely if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have two sets of Harry Potter books, a Hogwarts Library, a journal and a book about the sets used in the movies? All rights to the one and only J.K Rowling, one of the most inspirational people in my life :)**_

***HP***

Nervousness, had reached a new height for Lily Potter. She looked at her father and he smiled at her as she got a trolley for her owl and trunk. She saw people staring openly at her family and saw a camera or two in the crowd as they made their way slowly to the train.

'Don't worry about them Lily,' Harry said quietly, 'they're just curious.'

'I- I know,' Lily said, nodding. Harry smiled at her and she looked at the parchment in her hand.

 _Lily,_

 _I'M SO EXCITED FOR HOGWARTS! What house do you think we'll be in? How's our classes going to be? Do you think Transfiguration will be as hard as my dad says it will be? Rose says its easy but she's like mum. Oh yeah, dad just reminded me to tell you that we'll be there at about twenty-five to eleven. We're going to Floo to the platform!_

 _Oops got to go, mum just came in. Night Lily and I can't wait for tomorrow._

 _Your best friend and cousin,_

 _Hugo._

 _P.S I'm so excited!_

Lily smiled at the parchment and her nerves settled down a little. Hugo was excited for Hogwarts so what meant that she shouldn't be? Her fathers, mothers and her aunt's and uncle's stories were full of adventure which would be awesome. Hogwarts was huge and even through her father had been at Hogwarts for six years, with all of his night time adventures, he hadn't discovered all of Hogwarts secrets. With her being at Hogwarts this year, James, Albus and her cousins could discover the whole castle between themselves.

'What house do you think I'll be in?' Lily asked her mother Ginny.

'Hufflepuff,' Ginny answered after some thought, 'or perhaps Gryffindor.'

'I like Hufflepuff,' Harry answered thoughtfully, 'everyone thinks Hufflepuffs are push overs, but I knew some pretty cool Hufflepuffs.'

'Really?' James asked. 'Who?'

'Well Teddy's mum, Tonks, was a Hufflepuff,' Harry said, 'and you know Cedric Diggory was one of course. And your aunt Hannah was a Hufflepuff also.'

'Wow cool,' Albus said, 'hey dad,'

'Yes Al?' Harry asked.

'How did meet Uncle Ron?' Albus asked. Ginny laughed loudly and on-lookers looked at her.

'Is that-?'

'Ginny! Ginny Potter! Can I have your autograph?'

'I love the Holyhead Harpies! You'll always be my favourite player!'

'Is that the Potter kids?'

'What are their names?'

'James Sirius Potter, Albus Rubeus Potter and Lily Luna Potter.'

'Guess what?'

'What?

'The daughter is named after that nut job Luna Lovegood and the werewolf Remus Lupin.'

'Luna is so cool! And Lupin, he was my dad's favourite teacher in his third year!'

'If that's Ginny Potter and her kids-'

'Harry Potter! Mum! It's the boy who lived!'

'Keep moving,' Ginny hissed, looking angry with herself and the on-lookers. The kids nodded and Lily looked at her shoes. How could people talk about her Aunty Luna or Remus Lupin like that? Did they not understand the role they played in the war? In her parents, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's lives? Lily was only eleven and she understood the war better than most adults.

'Don't worry about them,' James told her quietly, 'they don't understand. They're only kids.'

'I understand,' Lily said annoyed. James laughed quietly.

'But you aren't most kids are you?' Albus added. Lily sighed and nodded. Of course she wasn't like other kids. She was _different_. She was _odd_. No muggles liked her at the muggle school she had gone too for the first two years of muggle school before her mother pulled her out and taught her herself. The wizards and witches of the magical world always looked at her weirdly, always wondering very loudly, if she was _really_ Harry Potter's, the chosen one, the wizarding world's hero, and Ginny Potter's, the rebel for Hogwarts, the greatest chaser to live, the Weasley's first girl in almost three centuries born into the family, daughter.

They _never_ wondered that about James or Albus. James was like his namesake. He caused mischief and loved trouble and he was a jerk at times but ultimately he was fiercely protective of his family. He was like Ginny as well. He didn't take no for an answer and he almost always acted without thinking (Ginny sometimes acted before thinking). Albus well he was always outside, wanting to know everything. Curious and he almost sixty percent of the time thought before acting. He too was protective of family and he joined James on his pranks if they weren't mean.

Then there was Lily. She was quiet. She always thought of the consequences of her actions expect for when she was upset. She didn't want to play pranks. She wanted to discover the world. She hated the fame her father and mother unwillingly got in to. She did have humour but it was more sarcastic. She was incredibly kind to anything that crossed her path. She was patient with any living thing and the muggle children didn't understand her fascination with the night sky but her parents did. Her _family_ did. She also rarely got sad or angry and when she did, her family knew something was wrong.

She sighed and looked at the muggle trains coming into the station and the muggles coming off and on the train. They seemed so serious and they were looking at small screens they held in their hands. Lily knew they were mobile phone or if they were slightly bigger, iPads or tablets. She didn't understand the muggles fascination with the screens but they would have had to have grown up with the technology so she couldn't judge them.

'James and Albus,' Harry said, 'you can go together. Ron and Hermione should be there so go find them.'

Albus and James exchanged smirks and ran at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Lily looked at her father who looked around when he heard his name being called out by various people, almost all of them in robes. Her father sighed and Lily looked at her mother who looked at her.

'What's wrong?' Ginny asked.

'What if I can't make friends?' Lily asked quietly.

'Oh honey,' Ginny said, kneeling down to her height, 'I'm going to tell you something. There was once a young girl who felt like she didn't belong- anywhere. She was different. She felt like she had failed her parents as their only daughter. She was insecure. But you know what she did? She met this girl when she was younger- she was different but she didn't care. I told myself to only take my opinion on the matter. I know it's hard, Lily but I have faith that you'll make friends.'

'That was you?' Lily asked.

'Yeah it was,' Harry said quietly, 'and you know why I took notice of your mother? It's because she was herself, not someone different then again, I always took notice of her because of the stupid things she did.' Harry smirked at Ginny and Ginny slapped his arm.

'You know Lily, I knew you were going to especially different when I met you.' Harry said softly as more people came to platforms nine and ten.

'How?' Lily asked curiously. She loved her father's stories.

'Well you were born a near a new moon. That sounds strange I know but it means something to me. Your eyes. I thought at first your eyes were hazel but in the first few weeks of your life, they turned light green. They turn blue at night. A light blue- green. The blue is ever present in your eyes leading up to a new moon and a full moon. You were always looking outside from your birth. Your favourite animal. It's a butterfly. Any colour or size but you prefer big and cheerful colours.

'I named you after my mother who saved my life, unknowingly giving her little boy a power that he still can't fully understand. A woman who told me it's okay to be different and who helped me unknowingly to both of us, to deal with the loss of my godfather. And a man who taught me to accept everyone, who had- a little fury problem. He helped me in my third year against the most horrible creatures who made me relive my mother's last moment.' Harry said quietly.

'Wow,' Lily said, smiling at her parents. She hugged them both and she nodded. 'I'm ready.'

'Run?' Ginny suggested. Lily and Harry nodded and ran towards platform 9 ¾.

Platform 9 ¾ was nosy as the clock chimed 10:45 am. Lily smiled when she saw her cousins. Louis, Fred, Molly, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo were all going to school for the year. She also saw Lorcan, Lysander, Allison, Scorpius, Frank and Scorpius's sister, Cassiopeia.

'Dad,' James said, running up to them, 'dad guess who I saw!'

'Who?' Harry asked.

'Uncle Dudley and Aunt Cho. They're here with Cat and Charles.' Albus added walking up to them.

'I might say hi to them later,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'but then again they might have plans.'

'We can only hope,' Ginny muttered quietly. James, Albus and Lily laughed and they walked towards their cousins.

'Finally!' Hugo said, hugging Lily. 'What the hell took so long?'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked. 'It's only quarter to eleven!'

'Only quarter to eleven she says!' Hugo says horrified. 'Mum do you hear this?'

'Oh Hugo,' Rose said, 'not everyone is punctual like you, right dad?'

'Oh hey kids!' Ron said, smiling at them.

' _Dad!_ ' Rose said, her hands on her hips.

'Yes?' Ron asked innocently and they all laughed.

'Honestly, _father_ ,' Rose said and Hermione laughed.

'Yes Rose, not everyone can be punctual like Hugo and your mother,' Harry said, 'but where would your father and you be without them?'

'Asleep,' Albus muttered, 'or eating food.'

'Hey!' Rose, Hugo and Ron said. 'Nothing wrong with food.'

'Is when your plate is piled miles high,' Scorpius muttered, 'I mean, mother is always telling me to stop piling food on my plate but you beat everyone's standards!'

'I'm growing.' Rose said, rolling her eyes.

'Yes well, we should start getting on the train.' Fleur said. 'You only have ten minutes.'

They all nodded and Louis led them to the compartment that James told Lily they used every year for a special reason. No one knew but it had to be something special.

'Just store them up here,' Louis said, pointing to the rack above them, to Hugo, Lily, Frank and Cassiopeia.

'Thanks captain obvious,' Hugo said sarcastically.

'Rose sort your brother out would you?' Louis smirked at Hugo.

'Not my brother,' Rose muttered, winking at Hugo. Hugo just rolled his eyes and they walked out of the train and onto the platform. Everyone was staring openly at the Weasleys and Potters and Lily sighed.

'It's Lily Luna Potter!'

'That weirdo? God knows she'll need her mother's looks with that cold personality of hers.'

'I hear that she's got a power to talk to the dead!'

'She's adopted you know? Those creepy eyes of hers, did you know, according to Rita Skeeter, turn blood red.'

'She's a werewolf you know,'

'Oh shut up,' Harry yelled and the platform turned dead silent, 'my daughter is not adopted, she's not cold, she doesn't have a power to talk to the dead and she's not a werewolf. She's my daughter. No strings attached, got it?'

Lily looked at her feet as whispers and farewells filled the platform. She felt tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away. What they were saying wasn't true so why did it bother her so much?

'Hey,' Harry said, kneeling in front of her, holding her shoulders, 'it's alright Lily. Just stand up for yourself okay?'

'I don't want to go if this what it's going to be like!' Lily whispered furiously.

'Hogwarts is amazing Lily,' Harry said, hugging her, 'you'll make your best friends on there. You'll have adventures and you'll meet great people. Of course there will be those who you wish you could- well un-meet but you show them kindness- you show them who Lily Potter is.'

'Two minutes!' The train conductor called out. Lily hugged her father tightly and hugged her mother.

'I love you,' Ginny said, smiling at her.

'I love you too,' Lily said to her parents. James and Albus unwillingly hugged their parents and the three Potter's boarded the train. People stared openly at them and James and Albus glared at them.

'Put your head down Lily,' James said, 'they notice you less.'

'She has bright red hair with surprisingly natural black tips,' Molly said, 'people _are_ going to notice her. Just death glare them.'

'No!' Lily said horrified.

'True,' Louis said thoughtfully.

'Guys it's not their fault,' Lily said.

'They're making the choice to gawk at you,' Roxanne said, 'of course it's their fault. Lily just keep walking.' She gestured them into the carriage and Lily sat near the window and put her elbow on the window rest.

'My name is Cassiopeia Malfoy, what's yours?' Lily looked up in surprise and saw the girl that looked like Draco Malfoy sitting next to her, her hand held out. She had the facial features of her father and brother but her eyes were blue and her face was less pointed. Her hair was a white-blonde with a few dark streaks in her hair and was wavy. She wore an _"I love NYC"_ whitet-shirt with ripped jeans. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and she didn't seem bothered by the way it went all over her face.

'Ah- It's Lily Potter.' Lily said.

'Ah Albus's sister.' Cassiopeia said knowingly. Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Scorpius always talks about his two best friends Rose and Albus and what they tell him about their families. I do listen to my brother sometimes.' Cassiopeia laughed and Lily gave a soft laugh.

'Oi, not talking about me are we?' Hugo asked.

'Hugo, the world is not always talking about you.' Lily said, rolling her eyes.

'Shut it Potter,' Hugo smirked. Cassiopeia snorted and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Lily.

'Cassiopeia-' Lily started but Scorpius interrupted her.

'Trust me Lily, don't call her that,' Scorpius said, 'she'll hate you if you do. She used her accidental magic on me on "accident" a few times because I used her full name.'

'That's because you use my name to annoy me.' Cassiopeia said rolling her eyes.

'Shut it Malfoy.' Scorpius winked. Cassiopeia groaned and Lily laughed.

'Anyway,' Cassiopeia said loudly, 'I don't really like people to use my full name. I like Cassie and Scorpius, mum and dad called me Leia. That's a family nickname so stick to Cassie.'

'Understood Cassie,' Lily smiled. Cassie smiled back.

'What house will you be sorted into?' Cassie asked. 'Dad says Ravenclaw, Mum says Hufflepuff and Scorpius says Slytherin.'

'Three different houses.' Lily said surprised.

'Yeah well, that's when I play pranks on him,' Cassie smirked, 'I've got a few good ones up my sleeve. What about you?'

'Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.' Lily said.

'Hufflepuff,' James said immediately.

'No way! Gryffindor for the kill!' Roxanne said.

'Have you seen her jinxes?' Fred added, looking impressed.

'Hufflepuff,' Rose said thoughtfully, 'she's too kind for Gryffindor.'

'Gryffindor for her courage of course.' Louis said. 'Remember when we went to that muggle rock climbing place and none of us wanted to go but Lily went first?'

'Hufflepuff because she has patience unlike three quarters of this family,' Molly laughed.

'She's selfless, so I'm going Hufflepuff,' Lorcan and Lysander said.

'Gryffindor for her,' Frank and Alison said, 'she's brave.'

'Slytherin,' Albus said. Everyone looked at him. 'Look at Lily. She's clever, resourceful, she's a leader, and she's determined most of all.'

'She could be a Ravenclaw,' Hugo said, 'in mum's book, _Hogwarts: A History_ , that she made me read or I couldn't have desert last night,the traits of Ravenclaw are Intelligence, Wit, Originality, Wisdom, Individuality and Acceptance.'

'Gryffindors value Bravery, Nerve, Chivalry, Courage, Daring, Strong Will, Justice, Honour and Courtesy,' Roxanne pointed out.

'Hufflepuffs like people with dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance and they are unafraid of toil.' Molly said.

'I'm not sure anymore,' James said, 'she fits all the houses so well.'

'Bet?' Fred asked. James and Louis smirked and Roxanne winked.

'Gryffindor,' Roxanne said, 'Fred, me, Louis. James, Molly, Lorcan, Lysander, going Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw, Alison and Rose. Slytherin, Scorpius and Albus.'

'I'll go Hufflepuff.' Hugo said.

'Slytherin,' Cassie said.

'You can't bet on someone you don't know!' Scorpius said.

'Why not?' Cassie asked. 'James, right?'

'Yeah,' James said, looking surprised, 'you and Albus and your brother for Slytherin.'

'Yep,' Cassie smirked and winked at Scorpius.

They started to talk about the four different houses and Lily couldn't help but think that James, Molly, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander were going to win the bet.

***HP***

The man looked at his companion then down at the boy sitting in front of him. His dark hair looked like his mother's but his facial features looked like his father's. His heart tugged and he broke the pencil in his grip. That was his "sister" and she _died._ All because of Potter.

'Father?' The boy asked the man next to him.

'Yes?' His brother-in-law asked.

'What is my mission exactly?'

'Your Uncle can explain better.' He said.

'You must get the Potter girl,' he explained, 'and I don't care how you get you but make it drawn out and horrible for her but we need her by the time she finishes her first year. This is for your mother, Victor.'

'I know Uncle.' Victor said solemnly.

'Well we must leave to get to the train.' The uncle said. The father nodded and they Apparated to platform 9 ¾. He looked around and saw the Potter-Weasley clan. He spotted the daughter and his anger was raising.

'That's her right?' Victor asked, nodding at her. She had red hair and strangely enough had black tips in her hair.

'Lily Luna Potter,' the father said angrily, 'sounds annoying already.'

'Just don't give up on the mission. Yaxley and the others are relying on us, Victor.' The uncle said.

'I won't Uncle,' Victor said, 'I'm a fifth year after all.'

'Good,' the father smiled, 'now get onto the train.' They exchanged a quick hug and the boy went on the train. The uncle smirked and turned to his brother in law.

'For Pansy,' Blaise said nodding, 'and the Dark Lord.'

'Pansy and the Dark Lord.' Theo repeated, smirking.

Blaise nodded and the Disapparated. Blaise knew Pansy wasn't his sister but for the sake of his godson, they both decided to stick to that story. Victor was smart and cunning. They knew he would succeed but the thing that worried Blaise was that they didn't know much about Potter's daughter.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: I hope this chapter was good! Thank you to the followers and favourites I got while writing this chapter! It means so much and thanks TisNerdGirlLovesHPOUAT for your review! I'm sorry that there wasn't much Teddy but he'll definitely come along in the next few chapters!**

 **Anyway please leave constructive reviews, favourite and follow! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Pasts

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the review TisNerdGirlLovesHPOUAT and Apollo's Hufflepuff girl (I ship Dudley x Cho it just makes sense! She marries a muggle and Dudley marries a witch) and thanks to the others for their favourites and follows! It's much appreciated and I love it deeply! Thanks again :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is so stunning you have to wear sunglasses to look at it! I love HP and I don't own it unfortunately otherwise Harry and Ginny would have been together a lot earlier and Ron and Hermione would be snogging way earlier in the books! All rights to the amazing J.K Rowling!**_

***HP***

Lily Potter looked out the window, her nails digging into her palm. That was the thirty-second person to walk into the carriage and make fun of her in either a sarcastic comment or in humour. Tears threatened to spill and she hopped up and left the carriage, her cousins, brothers and friends protests. People stared openly at her and she glared at them angrily but felt extremely guilty afterwards.

She kept walking until she surprisingly found an empty carriage. She sat down and took her wand out. It was nine and a half inches, Thestral hair and it was good for creative wand work. She loved her wand. It made her feel normal. Her wand didn't care who she was or what people thought about her.

'You're Lily Luna Potter right?' A girl asked. Lily sighed and looked at the girl. She was in her sixth year by the looks of it and Lily felt annoyed.

'However did you guess?' Lily asked sarcastically. 'The red hair? The eyes? The fact that I look like my dad with mum's lips and nose?'

'The hair,' the girl smirked.

'Please, can I just have some peace and quiet?' Lily asked.

'Could you answer a few questions then I'll leave?' She asked. 'My name is Zara- Smith.'

'No it isn't but fine, three questions and choose wisely,' Lily said annoyed.

'Good,' Zara smirked, 'first question, and how is living with the chosen one like?'

'To me he's just my father, not the chosen one.' Lily said simply, trying to recognise the girl in front of her. It was annoying her greatly.

'Interesting,' Zara muttered, writing the answer down. Lily swore she saw the word cry but Zara lifted her notepad so she wouldn't see it. 'Second question, does your mother love your father?'

'What is that question?' Lily asked angrily. 'Of course my mother loves my father! No it's not because she's a "fan girl" it's because it's real love.'

'Last question, are you adopted?' Zara asked. Lily stood up angrily and opened the carriage door.

'LEAVE!' Lily yelled, tears rolling down her face. Zara's smirk widen and she left the carriage.

'That's a yes?' Zara asked.

'That's a no you cow!' Lily asked. 'And my father _will_ hear about this Zara Skeeter!' Zara looked surprised but she just shrugged and walked off, writing something on her notepad. Lily slammed the door shut and sat inside the carriage again. She laid down on the seat and looked out the window. It was an empty threat but Zara didn't care.

What she would give to not be the famous Harry Potter's daughter. She just wanted to be Harry Potter's daughter. The father who did stupid things to try and cheer his kids up, the father who let them have ice cream for breakfast because he couldn't be bothered to cook, the father who loved them more than anything and did anything to keep them away from the spotlight.

'Lils?' A quiet voice asked. Half an hour later, her brothers came into the carriage she was in. She was still looking out of the window, thinking of travelling the world, and she didn't notice them until they came into her eyesight.

'Yes?' Lily asked, still looking out the window.

'We were worried,' Albus said, 'you've been gone for half an hour. We wanted to talk to you.'

'The total is now thirty-three.' Lily said.

'What was their name?' James asked angrily.

'They said it was Zara Smith but it was Zara Skeeter. _Her_ daughter.' Lily said.

'That god damn-' Albus muttered darkly.

'I could tell she was lying but I moved past it and she wasn't going to leave so I told her to ask three questions. She asked how was it living with the chosen one and I said that I didn't see dad as the famous Harry Potter but as just dad. She asked if mum- if mum loved dad and I said she did because they had real love not because everyone thinks it's because she's a fan girl and then-' Lily looked at the window again.

'Then she asked if you were adopted didn't she?' Albus asked quietly, sighing.

Lily merely nodded, knowing if she spoke, her voice would betray her emotions.

'We should tell dad,' James said, 'send him an owl.'

'No!' Lily said. 'He has enough to worry about with my problems! He's getting closer to finding the Death Eaters who almost killed Uncle Ron!'

'What about McGonagall?' Albus suggested.

'No,' James said, shaking his head, 'she can't do anything.'

'What about Uncle Neville?' Albus suggested.

'No!' Lily said immediately. 'No it's fine guys, seriously.

'No it's not Lils,' James said, raising his eyebrow, 'these people are making you upset. No one has that right.'

'Look, I'm okay now?' Lily said, standing up. 'I'll get used to it.'

'No,' Albus said, 'you won't because we're going to tell McGonagall because there will be something she can do. Now come. We bought half the trolley full of food for us.'

Albus and James left and Lily wiped her eyes. Despite her brothers being annoying most of the time, they did care a lot about her. It was a sibling bond and Lily loved it. She pulled her hair into a messy bun on her head and she smoothed her robes that she had already changed into.

'Coming?' Albus asked. Lily nodded and exited the carriage and went to the family carriage.

'Chocolate frog?' Cassie offered. Lily smiled and took it. She ripped the wrapper off and quickly ate the frog.

'Check the card!' Hugo said. 'I need some more cards!'

'Patience Hugo,' Roxanne said lazily, eating her own chocolate frog.

Lily looked at her card and smiled.

 _Lily Potter (Evans)_

 _Born: January 31_ _st_ _1960_

 _Died: Halloween 1981, age 21_

 _How: To protect her only son. She defied Voldemort for a fourth time but didn't come off lucky, like her husband._

 _Family: Husband, James Charlus Potter, A muggle sister, Petunia, brother- in- law, nephew, one great niece and nephew. Son, Harry James Potter, daughter-in-law Ginny Potter (Weasley), grandsons, James Sirius and Albus Rubeus and granddaughter, Lily Luna (named after her)._

 _Other facts: Fantastic in Charms and Potions, both highest qualifications on N.E. , member of Order of the Phoenix, healer qualification._

 _Limited edition._

Lily turned the card around and saw the moving picture of her grandmother smiling at her.

'Who did you get?' Hugo asked.

'Lily Potter.' Lily smiled.

'Oh I have her,' Hugo lied. Lily just smiled and gave him the card.

'You don't but have it.' Lily said.

'He can have mine,' Rose said, holding her Lily Potter card to him. Lily just shrugged and put her card into her pocket.

'Excited yet?' Molly asked.

'Who's the DADA teacher?' Cassie asked curiously.

'Professor Janet Shacklebolt.' Roxanne replied. 'Head of Hufflepuff. She's Kingsley's wife.'

'Who is the head of the other houses?' Frank asked. 'I don't really pay attention to dad.'

'Francis Robin Longbottom!' Ally scolded.

'Allison Augusta Longbottom!' Frank mocked.

'Well their father, Neville Longbottom, known as the coolest teacher ever, is head of Gryffindor,' Fred said and the older kids nodded but Allison and Frank groaned.

'That's our dad!' They said together.

'Well Terry Boot,' Louis said, 'is head of Ravenclaw. He teaches Charms. He's strict but cool.'

'And Slughorn is head of Slytherin,' Scorpius groaned, 'worse teacher ever. He collects students for the Slug Club. Worse club ever.'

'Agreed,' Ally, Louis, Fred, Molly, Roxanne, James, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander and Albus agreed.

'That dude is still teaching?' Frank asked. 'He taught my dad's dad!'

'He's ancient and he loves us because of our parents.' Molly said. 'And our names.'

'Oh he loves Scorp,' Fred said.

'Really?' Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Apparently, I'm like father,' Scorpius said, 'he had a special talent for Potions.'

'God I suck at Potions,' Cassie muttered.

'How can you already know?' Molly asked.

'Mum use to ask me to help her with her potions when I was younger but the four of us discovered that I have no talent for Potions. I blew up the room. I'm better off with the theory side of Potions.' Cassie explained and the carriage roared with laughter.

'If it makes you feel better I can't tell two plants apart and my dad's the Herbology teacher,' Alice laughed. 'He always picks me in class and he's always trying to hide his laughter when I get the answer wrong.'

The carriage laughed again and Lily started to feel better. Her family and friends accepted anyone. They didn't care about her quirky personality like other the others did. They didn't care who her father or mother were because they all had the same problem. Famous parents, famous name.

***HP***

Cassie Malfoy smirked at Rose and winked at Lily before she grabbed the bowl of water Fred had conjured for her. She tipped it on his head and he woke up, dripping in water. The carriage roared with laughter and Scorpius glared at his sister.

'Twenty-two to twenty-one,' Cassie smirked.

'You're dead meat,' Scorpius said, 'I hope you like spiders,'

'That's cruel!' Cassie said, horrified, 'you know I'm scared of spiders,'

'Should have thought of that earlier,' Scorpius winked. Rose and Albus laughed.

'I'll let you have three points,' Cassie said, 'just don't bring in spiders.'

'Yes Uncle Ron,' Lily laughed. They all laughed and Cassie looked at her curiously.

'Ron Weasley is afraid of spiders?' Cassie asked surprised.

'Yeah,' Hugo laughed, 'Rose and I always play jokes on dad with spiders,'

'How did it start?' Cassie asked curiously.

'Well when Uncle Ron was five he broke our Uncle Fred's broomstick and Uncle Fred got really angry and he transfigured Uncle Ron's favourite teddy bear to a spider and since then, Uncle Ron jumps at any spider.' Fred explained.

'How do you not know?' Ally asked.

'What do you mean?' Cassie asked.

'She doesn't read the Daily Prophet.' Scorpius explained.

'How do you know your news?' Lorcan asked.

'The Quibbler,' Cassie answered, 'or mum and dad tells me. Grandpa tries to tell me-' she stopped at Scorpius's glare and she changed her sentence. 'But I don't see them much so it doesn't bother me.'

'Our mother owns the Quibbler,' Lysander said smiling, 'and our grandfather is editor.'

'Oh you're Luna Lovegood-Scamander's kids!' Cassie said. 'I knew it! Thought you two looked similar to me!'

'I thought we told her to stop putting our picture in the Quibbler,' Lorcan groaned.

'Oh it was a few years ago,' Cassie said, 'maybe two or three. I can't remember exactly.'

'Is that why you didn't recognise me?' Lily asked.

'Oh I recognised you all,' Cassie said, 'just thought it would be nice to start on a clean slate with no stereotypes. It's only because mum shown me a picture of you guys in the prophet and I see you guys when you drop people off at the platform.'

'Thanks,' Lily smiled.

Cassie smiled back at her new friend and the conversation in the carriage turned to people in the year groups. Cassie zoned out and looked at the scenery outside. It was stunning. Country scenery with little houses with mountains and valleys. That was so peaceful. It reminded her of her parents' home where it was in the country side of England. No one visited them expect her Aunty Daphne, her wife Gabby Smith and their twins Joshua and Danica and her mother's parents. Her father's father refused to visit them and they only saw him if they went to Malfoy Manor.

Cassie hated it at her grandparents place. It was cold and dark. It was unwelcoming. Her grandmother was nice and she accepted Scorpius and Cassie but her grandfather always looked at her in disgust and always told her parents how they could have raised them better to which her father and mother left with them. Her Aunt Andromeda visited them with Teddy and that was always nice. They didn't care about her grandfather Malfoy. Her grandmother always tried to come over when her Aunt Andromeda came over since they were both sisters that were once estranged.

Her mother was a healer at St Mungo's and her father worked at Gringotts. Her mother helped children who came in contact with magic that weren't meant to and her father worked with the goblins to eradicate dark potions at Gringotts, twenty years after the war. Her brother Scorpius wanted to be an Auror to which her parents fully supported but Cassie had no idea.

She liked history but couldn't see herself teaching kids about it or doing anything in the area as it was more of a hobby. She couldn't stand the sight of mangled bodies as it made her sick to her stomach, she was terrible with potions and she didn't like the idea of chasing bad guys all the time.

'Leia!' Scorpius yelled at her. She looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

'We're playing truth or dare,' James said, 'want to play?'

'Sure if I go first,' Cassie smirked.

'Why not, Cassiopeia,' Fred said, winking at her.

'Okay,' Cassie said, 'Roxanne truth or dare?'

'Truth,' Roxanne said.

'How do you like?' Cassie asked easily.

'Everyone knows this,' Fred muttered.

'Lysander,' Roxanne said easily, 'okay Scorpius truth or dare?'

'Dare,' Scorpius said.

'Go and flirt with someone in a carriage you don't know.' Roxanne smirked. Scorpius shrugged and Fred and James followed him. The three came back five minutes later with Fred and James laughing their heads off and Scorpius looking deeply embarrassed. Cassie laughed at her brother's embarrassment.

'Who'd you flirt with?' Rose asked.

'Danica's friend, Georgia.' Scorpius said. 'So embarrassing in front of your cousin. Both of them I add.'

'Idiot,' Cassie laughed, 'oh I hope Danica and Georgia spread the word around.'

'Cassie, truth or dare,' Scorpius asked, smirking.

'Easy dare,' Cassie smirked.

'Sing,' Scorpius said.

'What song?' Cassie asked.

'Cassiopeia by that muggle singer,' Scorpius smirked.

'Fine,' Cassie said, 'Let me guess, the whole song?'

'Of course,' Scorpius smiled.

' _Come in close, now it's time to tell a story. Long ago and so many years before we ever were, ever dreamed we even could be. There was her and her very first heartbeat. All alone in a corner of the night sky, spiral bones of a supernova starlight. Fell in love with another burning bright, she dreamed of a way to ignite she said. Tonight! Come on come on collide! Break me to pieces I- I think you're just like heaven! Why? Come on come on collide! Let's see what a fire feels like! I bet it's just like heaven! Just like heaven! Just like heaven! Such a shame nowhere near even a near miss, light years away from the hope of being sun-kissed._

' _Anchored home in her interstellar sea but poor lonely Cassiopeia! So she sighs and she burns with desperation learns to cry over love of constellations. Then a spark from a star shooting too close, they both smiled, "what a day to explode." She said, tonight! Come on come on collide! Break me to pieces I- I think you're just like heaven! Why? Come on come on collide! Let's see what a fire feels like! I bet it's just like heaven! Just like heaven! Just like heaven! Long ago in a sky built before us, a supernova grew up to be stardust!'_

Cassie stopped singing and smirked at her brother.

'That's good singing,' Roxanne said, 'that's- really good.'

'It's bloody fantastic!' Rose said. 'Scorpius, why didn't you tell me she could sing? I know you can sing!'

'You can sing?' Hugo asked, looking at Scorpius and he groaned.

'Yeah he can,' Cassiopeia smirked at her brother.

'Let's hear it then!' James said.

'Not my turn,' Scorpius muttered.

'Let's keep playing,' Molly said.

'Okay… um,' Cassie said, 'Molly, truth or dare?'

'Truth,' Molly said.

'Who is the worse person to be stuck in an elevator with here?' Cassie asked.

'James or Fred,' Molly said. James and Fred put their hands over their hearts in mock horror.

'My dear Molly,' Fred said.

'What have we ever done?' James asked.

'You just answered that question.' Molly said. 'James truth or dare?'

'Dare,' James laughed.

'Kiss either Cassie or Alice.' Molly said. Cassie felt horrified and was glad James did as well.

'Alice?' James asked her. 'No offence Cassie.'

'Trust me none taken.' Cassie said.

'Hurry up,' Ally muttered, 'I don't have all day.'

'Wait this is your first kiss?' Frank asked Ally. Ally winked at Frank and James kissed Ally on the lips. It lasted five seconds before they pulled away and James was blushing.

'Lily truth or dare.' James asked.

'I don't have to kiss anyone do I?' Lily asked horrified. 'If I go dare?'

'NO!' Albus said.

'What that dork said,' James said, 'so dare?'

'Why not,' Lily shrugged.

'Lily, flirt with Lorcan,' James said.

'Oh god I chose truth!' Lily said quickly.

'No changing Potter,' Lysander smirked.

'How the hell do people flirt?' Lily asked.

'Say something nice about me,' Lorcan said.

'Um- okay, Lorcan I think you are better looking than your twin?' Lily said. 'I don't know!'

Lorcan laughed and Lysander rolled his eyes.

'I'll accept it.' James laughed.

'You need to improve on your flirting Lily,' Roxanne smiled.

'No, I don't think she does,' Albus and James said. Lily laughed and they continued playing truth and dare until Lily fell asleep. They slowly fell asleep as well and Cassie was the only one left who was awake.

She started to sing one of her favourite muggles under her voice and grabbed the empty bowl she had used on Scorpius. She started to do the cup song and stared to sing softly.

' _I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say. When I'm gone. When I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone! You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. __You're_ _gonna miss me when I'm gone! You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me talk, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone! I got my ticket for the long way round. The one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains. It's got rivers. It's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you!_

' _When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone! You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone.  
When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone! You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh. Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone! You're gonna miss me by my walk  
you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!' _

'You're a really good singer,' a quiet voice said. Cassie quickly looked around and saw that it was Albus who spoke. The colour in her cheeks rose and she smiled at him.

'Thanks Al- Albus,' Cassie amended.

'I like when you say Al,' Albus said simply before he stood up and exited the carriage. He stopped at the door and looked back at her.

'I thought you couldn't flirt with your best friend's sister.' Cassie smiled.

'Date, I can't date the best friends' sister,' Albus amended.

'You do flirt well don't you?' Cassie asked. Albus just smirked and left to go to the toilet, leaving Cassie with her thoughts.

She would never know when she was older when she accepted her feelings for Albus, but she always knew that that moment on the train would be when she wanted to be with Albus.

 **Author's Note: I hope this chapter was good! I was going to speed this chapter up to the sorting but I wanted them to all bond so the sorting is next chapter? Was this chapter good? I like Cassie Malfoy and her singing voice is something that will pop up later. Also Lily does like to have fun but not at other's expense but that person laughs at themselves at first, Lily will laugh with them NOT at them.**

 **Also the first song Cassie sung was** _ **Cassiopeia**_ **by Sara Bareilles and the second song she sings is the** _ **Cup Song**_ **by Anna Kendrick to which I own neither of them.**

 **Please leave a constructive review, favourite and follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Sorting Hat's Challenge

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows! This chapter is the sorting and we meet a few more characters in this chapter, because everyone knows that the sorting is where you meet your enemy for the next seven years! :) Also, did everyone like the truth and dare game in the last chapter? Also the moon phase has been searched up and the full moon is September the second 2020.**

 **Minor swearing twice!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wished I owned it but if I did it wouldn't be as great as J.K Rowling has presented it so she has all rights.**_

***HP***

Hogwarts was amazing. It was stunning. It was so _big_ and she couldn't help but wonder about the adventures she would have with Cassie, Frank and Hugo. They all looked up at the castle in wonder as the boats sailed across the smooth lake. The stars were out and the moon was a day away from being a full moon.

'Holy shit!' Cassie said, looking at Lily in surprise.

'What?' Lily asked.

'Your eyes!' Cassie exclaimed, looking at Hugo and Frank who were laughing.

'Oh yeah,' Lily said, 'they change colour whenever there is a new moon or full moon coming.'

'That's awesome!' Cassie said.

'This way!' Hagrid called out. 'First years!'

'What an idiot,' a boy muttered behind, 'we're the only grade out here,'

'Excuse me?' Hugo said, turning around. 'Did you just call Hagrid an idiot?'

'Yeah I did,' the boy said, laughing with his friends, 'have a problem with that?'

'Sam, that's Hugo Weasley,' another boy said, 'that son of that idiot Ron and mudblood-'

'Watch your mouth!' Lily said furiously, rounding on the boys.

'Butt out,' one of the girls said, 'and go away.'

'That's my Uncle and Aunt,' Lily said, 'they deserve to be defended.'

'Oh look,' a girl smirked, walking between them, 'its' Lily Potter. What are you going to do? Change eye colour on us? I'm not afraid of you four. Your father is the reason why many people died- including my mother and my godfather.'

'Hurry up you lot!' Hagrid said, stopping and looking at them.

'Coming, Hagrid!' Frank called out.

'Thanks Frank!' Hagrid said and he kept walking on.

'Who the hell are you anyway?' Cassie asked.

'Oh it's Quinn Yaxley,' the girl said.

'That asshole who almost killed my father had a daughter?' Hugo scoffed. 'What a surprise.'

'If anyone has a reason to be angry it would be me but I'm not so let's leave guys,' Cassie said, grabbing Lily's hand and Frank grabbing Hugo's. Lily was shook Cassie's hand off they caught up with the other first years. Cassie let go of Lily's hand and looked at her.

'What?' Lily asked annoyed.

'You two need to learn to reign in your anger,' Cassie said, 'I know what just happened and I know it's only natural to protect your family, but that could have led you guys to getting a detention or if it got out of hand, expelled.'

'Do you even know who Yaxley is?' Hugo asked. 'He tried to kill my father! For minutes actually! He was in a coma for three weeks! The papers say that my father quit the Aurors because he didn't want to live in my father's shadow but it's because he's unable to fight like he used to.'

'Hogwarts has been here for many years,' a voice said and they all looked around. Frank groaned but Lily and Hugo grinned. Neville Longbottom was standing in front of them, his face smiling. 'And is still standing strong, and I hope you lot will help make it even stronger.'

'This is Professor Longbottom,' Hagrid said, smiling kindly at them, 'newly appointed deputy headmaster and head of Gryffindor house.'

'Thanks Professor Hagrid,' Neville grinned. Hagrid waved at them and walked into the Great Hall where they glimpsed the students seating in the Hall, talking and laughing with each other. Lily saw James and her Gryffindor cousins before the door closed. Neville led them to a room off to the side of the Great Hall and stood on the top step.

'Hogwarts will be your home for the next seven years of your schooling,' Neville said, 'and there forth, should be treated like your home. Your classmates that stand here will be like family. Fighting with them will only lose your house points, but by uniting with them, you can house points, which could win you the house cup.

'So what are the houses? There were four finders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The each valued traits that made them, them. Godric Gryffindor valued bravery, chivalry, daring and nerve. Salazar Slytherin valued ambition, determination, cunningness and resourcefulness. Rowena Ravenclaw appreciated intelligence, creativity, originality and individuality. Helga Hufflepuff respected kindness, loyalty, tolerance and hard work. So what do you value?

'So good luck,' Neville said, 'and enjoy your time here at Hogwarts.' Neville smiled at them and they all followed him into the Great Hall. The ceiling looked like it opened into the heavens, and the stars shining brightly above them.

'First years, line up here please,' Neville said, placing a three legged stool in front of the teachers table, and placing a large, patched hat on it. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and straightened it out. 'Now I'll place the sorting hat upon your head and it shall sort you into one of the four houses.'

'Abbott, Xavier!' Neville called out. Lily recognised him as the boy who called her Aunt a mudblood. Hugo seemed to as well because he was glaring at him.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat called out moments later. Xavier Abbott walked towards Slytherin table and sat down as the applause died down.

'Bones, Danni!' Neville called out. A small looking girl walked towards the hat and was instantly sorted into Ravenclaw. Neville continued down the list and Lily looked up as Frank was up next.

'Longbottom, Francis!' Neville called out and Lily saw that he was looking at his son proudly. The Great Hall was silent as Frank sat on the stool and Neville placed the hat on his head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat called out as the hat touched Frank's head. Frank grinned back at his father Neville smiled at him as Frank walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Fred, James, Roxanne, and Louis. The applause was the loudest yet and it died down after a few minutes.

***HP***

Cassie looked over at the Slytherin table and felt her nerves grow. As much as she loved her parents, she knew she would disappoint them. She wouldn't be in Slytherin. She would fail her parents, who were both Slytherins. She would break family tradition and she didn't want to disappoint her father but she wasn't about to go into a house that she didn't belong into. Her brother caught her eye and just smiled at her.

'Malfoy, Cassiopeia!' Neville Longbottom called out. The Great Hall was dead silent as she sat on the stool and she felt like most of the looks were either of surprise or of anger. The hat sat on her head and she almost jumped when it talked to her.

' _Another Malfoy?'_ The hat asked. _'Why didn't I realise that before? So young Cassiopeia, how's your father?'_

'The war affected him,' Cassie answered hesitantly, 'but he says it was for the better otherwise he wouldn't have met my mother Astoria.'

' _Yes the war was terrible,'_ the sorting hat agreed, _'so Miss Malfoy, what house suits you more? Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?'_

'Not Gryffindor or Slytherin?' Cassie asked.

' _I see you doing great things in your future, but being in either Gryffindor or Slytherin won't help you. I think I've made my choice actually,'_ the hat said suddenly.

'Really?' Cassie asked.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat yelled out. She heard the whispers of surprise. She was the first Malfoy to be sorted into a house other than Slytherin. Cassie grinned over at her brother and put her thumbs up as she walked over to the Hufflepuff table. He was clapping the loudest as were the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan and she sat next to Molly.

'Congratulations on getting into Hufflepuff, Cassie,' Molly smiled.

'Thanks Molly,' Cassie smiled.

***HP***

Lily looked on as her friend, Cassiopeia Malfoy got sorted into Hufflepuff. Lily grinned at her new friend when she looked at her. Cassie put her thumbs up and Lily put hers up as well. She turned her attention back to the person getting sorted.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat called out. The mousy boy walked over to Gryffindor table and Lily looked over at her brother James. He was grinning at her and she smiled back at him and looked at Albus over at the Slytherin table. He looked quite angry at what someone was saying near him and Scorpius poked him hard in the shoulder so he would look over at Lily. Albus rubbed his shoulder and grinned up at Lily.

'Potter, Lily,' Neville called out. The Great was so silent that a pin could drop outside near the Great Lake and be heard clearly as daylight. Lily walked over to the stool and her godfather placed the sorting hat on her head.

' _Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Lily Luna Potter. You know, I was going to place your grandmother in Ravenclaw but I saw something in her that told me that she was a Gryffindor. Now, where do I begin with you? You'd fit so perfectly into every house, that it's hard for me to decide where to put you.'_ The hat said, sounding slightly surprised.

The hat kept debating her finest qualities for about five minutes, for which the students in the Great Hall were becoming restless.

' _Okay, I need your help with this,'_ the hat said, _'answer me a question Miss Potter. There is a place somewhere in the world, where the four elements lay; fire, water, earth and air. Now, you must get across a valley. You only have the four elements to help you. Chose.'_

'Fire isn't going to help you at all,' Lily said, 'and fire represents Gryffindor. Air is just going to make the journey longer, even though it's the one of the safest, which is Ravenclaw. Water, Slytherin, is unpredictable and one of the unsafe choices. Earth is everywhere, but just have to look under the hard ground to find it, which is Hufflepuff.'

' _Remember Lily Potter, it's our choices that define us,'_ the hat said before yelling out Hufflepuff. Her applause was the loudest yet, but she knew it was because they relieved that her sorting was finished. She just grinned at them and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, where everyone wanted to meet her.

'Good job,' Cassie grinned.

'Well done, Lily,' Molly smiled. Lily just grinned wider and looked up at the people being sorted. Hugo was the second last to be sorted, and after him it was Quinn Yaxley, who was looking at someone over at the Ravenclaw table.

***HP***

'Thank you students,' Minerva McGonagall said, smiling slightly at them, 'welcome to Hogwarts, or welcome back to Hogwarts for our older students, welcome back. Now, eat up and notices shall come after this delicious feast.'

'I'm so glad that I sorted into Hufflepuff,' Hugo said, piling food onto his plate, 'I mean the hat was debating between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but it decided that I had more loyalty than bravery but by just a margin.'

'That's great!' Molly said, eating a piece of chicken.

'Well the sorting hat told me I wouldn't be going into Slytherin almost straight away.' Cassie said. 'The hat said that it was between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but before I thought of a reply, it sorted me here,'

'It's a shame, Frank got sorted into Gryffindor.' Hugo said.

'We'll still have classes,' Cassie pointed out.

'It's not really the same, is it?' Hugo said.

'If he's a true friend, nothing will break you apart.' Molly said, before her friends called her over and she left them to their thoughts.

'At least there is us three,' Lily pointed out.

'The next golden trio,' Hugo grinned. Cassie and Lily laughed and they kept talking while eating dinner.

None of them knew what tomorrow had installed for them, but it would change their lives forever.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: Just as I was writing this chapter, I got a review from Apollo's Hufflepuff Girl, so thank you! To address your review, I'm not much of a changing review person and the main POV will be Lily's, occasionally Cassie's and very rarely, someone else's POV to change the chapter up a bit! Thanks again for the review!**

 **To the others, please leave a constructive review, favourite and follow! Everything is appreciated! Also the sorting hat's question is based off the Pottermore question where it asks you to choose a path either to the castle, the woods or the beach!**

 **Thanks again :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Family Deal

 **Author's Note: Thanks to everyone reading my story! Thanks for following, reviewing, reading and clicking that favourite button! It makes my day, so thanks so much! Please keep doing what you're doing best and if you'd like to see a specific thing happen, leave a constructive review and I'll try and include it in my story! The Hufflepuff common room is from Harry Potter wikia!**

 **Also if I get the areas of Hogwarts wrong, please tell me because I get really confused on where everything is! If you had a link to a map of Hogwarts that would be amazing and greatly valued, so I didn't get the areas of Hogwarts mixed up! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Minor Swearing!**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be re-reading the series for the twentieth time? All rights to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling! :)**_

***HP***

Lily woke up early the next day, so she laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling, the sunshine yellow curtains, pulled around her warm and comfy four poster bed. To her right was her friend, Cassie Malfoy, who in a short space of about twenty- four hours, seven of those hours which she slept, had already become her best friend and sister. To her left was Josephine Woods, a shy muggleborn who Lily thought was very patient with other people. Across from her was Leia Woods a pureblood, whose family had been in Hufflepuff for generations, since her maternal great grandmother didn't want to be a Ravenclaw. The last girl in the room was Alexandra Thomas, the daughter of Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, and she seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

She got dressed into her robes, carefully doing up her yellow and black tie. She was going to send her parents a letter with her new snowy owl she had gotten especially gotten for Hogwarts, called Expelliarmus.

'Where are you going?' A voice asked. Lily jumped and the voice laughed and Lily turned to her friend, Cassie who was reading an extremely old book. She was already dressed in her robes.

'Want to come with?' Lily offered. 'I'm sending a letter to my parents.'

'Sure, I should do the same actually,' Cassie said, jumping off her bed. She grabbed some parchment and two self-inking quills. She walked over to Lily and grinned at her. 'Let's go sunshine!' Cassie raced her out of the dormitory, laughing her head off, and they raced down the hallway, and into the common room.

The Hufflepuff basement was near the kitchens. The corridor leading to the Hufflepuff basement, had pictures of famous witches and wizards, starting at Helga Hufflepuff and finishing at a famous Hufflepuff student, Hannah Longbottom, her godfather's wife. Just before Hannah, was two portraits that Lily was very interested in; Nymphadora Lupin and Cedric Diggory. To enter the common room they had to tap barrels to the rhythm, Helga Hufflepuff. The barrel, two from the bottom and middle of the second row, was the only one that opened.

After getting through the tunnel, the Hufflepuff common room was like heaven. The common room was large and round with low ceilings, and they had views of the Hogwarts ground from the windows. It was very cosy and so welcoming. It felt like the sun was always looking at them. To enter the dormitories, they had to go through big round doors in their common room, go through the hallway and there was seven doors, the first years being closer to the common room.

The common room with filled with stunning copper and there was so many fascinating plants, which hung from the ceiling or they sat near the windows. There was a rumour that Neville came into the common room and placed different plants in there. The overstuffed sofas and chairs where spread around the room and where in the Hufflepuff colours black and yellow.

'Did you know that the Hufflepuff common room is the only common room that my father _hasn't_ entered?' Lily said, as they walked out of the common room and past the portraits on the wall.

'He's entered the other common rooms?' Cassie asked in surprise.

'Yeah,' Lily laughed, 'he entered the Ravenclaw Tower just before the Battle of Hogwarts to have look at Ravenclaw's Diadem. He actually entered the Slytherin Dungeon to integrate your father, because he thought that your dad was the heir of Slytherin.'

'Oh yeah!' Cassie said. 'Dad said that Crabbe and Goyle were acting funny that day! That's why! I have to tell him! Could I?'

'Sure!' Lily laughed.

'What are you two ladies doing?' A familiar voice asked. Cassie jumped and Lily laughed louder.

'Trying to find the Owlery, Uncle Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom!' Lily amended, looking at her godfather.

'Let me show you two girls the way.' Neville said. 'It hard to navigate the school in your first few weeks. I keep telling Minerva that we should get maps for the students but she tells me it's a part of the Hogwarts experience.'

'I'd appreciate a map,' Cassie muttered, 'and that's just on how to get out of the corridor leading to our common room.'

'It's not that hard, Cassie,' Lily said.

'Just because we can't all be smart like you Lily,' Neville said, smiling at the two girls. He led them to the Owlery, telling them stories about students getting lost in weird places, leaving the girls in stiches when they arrived.

'I must get going now,' Neville said, 'I trust you two can get to the Great Hall for breakfast by yourselves?'

'Yes, Professor Longbottom,' Cassie said, 'we'll be fine,'

'Enjoy your morning, Cassiopeia and Lily,' Neville smiled and he walked off towards the Great Lake.

'Can I borrow a quill and parchment?' Lily asked. Cassie handed her a piece of parchment and a quill and Lily stood at the desk in the Owlery.

 _Mum, Dad and the others because I know you are there :)_

 _Hogwarts is simply amazing! The castle is huge and the food is only second best to Grandmas! I still miss you both of course! Everywhere I look, people are staring at me, wondering if that's really the chosen one's only daughter or the famous chaser's only daughter. I was annoyed with it at first but after a while, I just ignored it. What's the point in letting it bother me?_

 _Oh I met this really nice girl on the train! Her name is Cassiopeia Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's daughter. Can you believe that? She's very nice. She says that she didn't even recognise me on the train at first until someone said my name, but we both know that it's because she didn't want to start with stereotypes._

 _Oh I got into Hufflepuff! The hat was stumped on where to put me. It took him almost six minutes, Cassie counted. In the end, it asked me what I'd used to get onto the other side of a valley, using one of the four elements and I said earth, which represented Hufflepuff. Frank got into Gryffindor and Hugo got into Hufflepuff as did Cassie, and she's worried that her family (Draco's father Lucius more likely from the one story she told me last night) will disown her, but I told her that they would be proud of her. Was that the right thing to say?_

 _Anyway, I counted almost forty people who made fun of me on the train here to Hogwarts and- well I sort of ran off crying, because they were being horrible about it. Then this girl on the train, Rita Skeeter's daughter Zara, she asked me some questions which I stupidly answered. She asked how it was living with the chosen one and I said that you were just my father to me. She then asked if you mum loved dad and I said of course you do because it's real._

 _And you know how people are always asking if I was adopted and we always say no? I yelled at her angrily to leave and she said "that's a yes?" and I said "that's a no you cow!" and I guess I feel bad that I yelled at someone, even if I was defending myself._

 _Anyway, when Frank, Cassie, Hugo and I got off we got into an argument with some other kids in my year. Hagrid had called out for us to follow him and some boy called him and idiot! Well, Hugo turned around and asked if they called Hagrid an idiot and the boy laughed and said that he did. This other kid, Xavier Abbott, told his friend that that was Hugo Weasley, the son of that idiot Ron and the bad word for a muggleborn but before he could finish the sentence, I told the guy to watch his mouth, because that's Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron they're talking about and this girl, told me to butt out and to go away._

 _I told the girl that that's my aunt and uncle and that they deserve to be defended. The girl smirked and asked me what I was going to do because she wasn't afraid of us four. She said that it was your fault dad that many people died, including her mother and godfather. So Cassie had had enough and besides we had to get going, asked the girl who she was- it was Quinn Yaxley, the daughter of Peter Yaxley. Hugo said_ _'That asshole who almost killed my father had a daughter? What a surprise.'_

 _Cassie and Frank dragged us away and she warned us to reign our anger in because we get a detention or if it had gotten out of hand, which I knew it was going too, getting expelled._

 _Despite all of that, I've made friends with the girls in my dorm and I finally feel like I fit into somewhere. Hufflepuff, is the house I was meant to be in. I know I have a lot of qualities of the other houses, but the Hufflepuff qualities are my strong qualities. I love Hogwarts and I love you all!_

 _Love_

 _Lily Luna_

Lily folded the rather long letter and looked around for her owl Expelliarmus. She finally found her owl, looking down at her. She motioned for it to come down and it flew down to her. She tied the letter to its leg and patted its body.

'Harry and Ginny Potter,' Lily said and the owl looked at her in understanding and it flew off her arm and into the sky. Another two owls followed it and Lily looked around.

'Want some breakfast?' Cassie asked.

'Sure,' Lily said, 'who's was the other owl?'

'Oh that was mine, sorry!' A voice said, appearing around from the corner. The boy had to be in his fifth year and he had a muscular build and a pointed face. He had dark hair that was combed over to the right and he had cold grey eyes.

'The name is Victor- Victor Smith,' the boy said, 'I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw.'

'We're Cassie and Lily, first year Hufflepuffs,' Cassie said, slightly cold.

'What's your real name?' Lily asked, examining the boys' facial features. He looked vaguely familiar.

'What do you mean?' The boy lied and Lily glanced slightly at her friend and back at the boy.

'I'm a human lie detector as my parents call me,' Lily said coldly, 'and you're lying. What's your name?'

'It's Victor Smith!' The boy said angrily.

'My "power" has never failed me, and I've heard good lies, so tell me the truth. We don't care,' Lily said, annoyed.

'Nott!' A voice yelled out and Cassie grabbed Lily's wrist.

'Shit!' Cassie muttered. 'Shit! Lily, we need to get out of here.'

'You idiot!' Victor yelled, turning on his friend. Cassie pulled on Lily's arm but she didn't need more convincing and they both bolted for the door. They heard Victor's angry yell and they didn't stop running until they reached the Entrance Hall.

'We need to see my brother,' Cassie said, letting go of Lily's hand, 'come on!'

'That's Pansy Parkinson's son, isn't it?' Lily asked.

'Yes and Theodore Nott's son.' Cassie said. 'Dad warned us about him. His parents are Death Eaters who are acting in the name of Voldemort. They want to bring the terror back that your father tried to stop!'

'Why do we need to tell your brother?' Lily asked. 'He's only the son.'

'No he sympathises with the Death Eaters because like his father and his godfather, he believes that it's your father's fault that his mother died, when it wasn't.' Cassie explained.

'How do you know this?' Lily asked.

'I was able to read his letter.' Cassie said, quietly, looking around.

'How it was on the other side!' Lily believed.

'No, he was in the same part as us, then he walked over there,' Cassie said, 'I only read a few lines before he went to go find an owl and that was all I needed.'

'What did it say?' Lily asked immediately.

'It said that the mission was going to be slower than expected because she was smarter than they originally seemed.' Cassie said. 'I don't know who the she is! Who could it be?'

'We'll ask Rose!' Lily said. 'She could help us!'

'No you won't,' a cold voice said. They both looked at each other and turned around slowly. Victor Nott was standing there, his arms folded, flanked with the friend they could only assume was the one that revealed Victor's last name.

'What do you want?' Lily asked and Cassie grabbed her elbow and gripped it tightly.

'Lily,' Cassie said horrified, 'Lily, you're the she! You remember why Pansy died? Your dad was trying to protect you and-'

'And she accidentally used magic and my mother fled,' Victor finished coldly, 'and the _famous_ Harry Potter shot a spell at _my mother_ and she was hit in the back of the head with a tree branch and she was killed instantly.'

'No!' Lily said. 'That's not what happened!'

'I'm going to make you two ladies a deal,' Victor snarled, 'come _alone_ , to the Trophy room in one weeks' time, and I won't have to hurt you two.'

'Alone?' Cassie asked.

'Yes,' Victor nodded, 'alone.'

'Done,' Lily said, glancing at Cassie quickly and she told her silently to follow her lead, 'done, Nott, what time?'

'Midnight,' the friend said.

'It will be a deal,' Victor said, 'a family deal as to say.'

Lily watched as the two boys left and she turned to Cassie.

'What do we do?' Cassie asked.

'They said come alone,' Lily said, 'so I guess we tell my dad,'

'They're going to watch us Lily.' Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

'Us, not your friend in your house,' Lily smiled.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: Please leave a constructive review, follow and favourite! For every review I'm going to respond in the bottom Author's Note, because you take the time to review, I'm going to take the time to respond :)**

 _ **Apollo's Hufflepuff Girl**_ **: I'm on Australia Eastern Coast time zone, and as I was re-reading my last chapter, you left this review. I've come to realise that staying up late after a five hour shift and waking up early is not so good for this story so don't worry, I'm going to slow down and take a chance to re-read the chapters properly! Also, you don't sound like a Ravenclaw, you are helping me in improve which is greatly appreciated, so thank you! Don't worry, I'm a Hufflepuff as well, on Pottermore I had a choice between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and chose Hufflepuff.**

 **I put Hugo, Cassie and Lily in Hufflepuff because I think it just goes with their personalities and I know that not all Slytherins are bad guys like Scorpius and Albus. I still wanted some bad guys in Slytherin because you can't really have a bad guy in Hufflepuff could you? Thanks so much for reviewing! It's much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Cold Truths

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows and just reading this story! It always makes my day! This chapter is a bit different from other chapters, as it will be a memory chapter in Harry Potter's POV and this chapter will make you understand how Pansy Parkinson died. It's an important chapter to read! Who really killed Pansy Parkinson? What really happened?**

 _ **Disclaimer: I bought this awesome HP poster today (Thursday Australian time) and it's bloody amazing and these two Hogwarts shirts for $40 and I was so happy- successful day! So anyway I don't own Harry Potter and all rights to J.K Rowling!**_

***HP***

Harry Potter took his glasses off and put his head in his hands. It was so hard to send his only daughter off to Hogwarts. His daughter was growing up and wouldn't be relaying on him. He wouldn't hear her playing her saxophone anymore that she had begged them to buy when she heard a muggle playing on the streets of London. He wouldn't see her zooming past him window on her broom, trying to catch a snitch. She was growing up and it broke his heart.

He couldn't help but think that whenever she was out of his sight, she was in more danger than his sons James or Albus, all because she was in the wrong place wrong time with him, when she had been seven. She was in more danger than ever at Hogwarts, and something only told him that it was going to get worse.

 _***HP***_

 _Harry smiled down at Lily who was running around laughing her head off. She had just turned five a few days ago, so as her birthday treat, he was going to buy her a new broomstick, like he did on James and Albus's birthdays. She stopped and looked back at him, grinning._

' _Hurry up daddy!' Lily yelled, running towards him. He caught her and twirled her around and she giggled loudly._

' _Daddy, look!' Lily said, about five minutes later._

' _What, Lils?' Harry asked, looking around. She grinned and took off and he quickly followed her, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. He found her a minute later, looking at a woman playing a saxophone._

' _Lily!' Harry said. 'Don't run off like that please!'_

' _Daddy, listen!' Lily smiled. 'Is she good?'_

' _She is sweetheart,' Harry said, 'but we need to keep moving if we want to get the shops.'_

' _Oh okay!' Lily said. She turned to the saxophone player and smiled widely at her. 'You are a really good player- don't give up.'_

 _The saxophone player stopped playing and smiled at Lily._

' _Aren't you a darling?' She said. 'Your father is lucky to have you.'_

' _Here Lily,' Harry said, handing her a muggle five dollar note, 'you hand this to the nice lady.' Lily grinned and took the note and gave it to the lady. The lady looked very grateful and Harry smiled slightly at her._

' _Come Lils,' Harry said, holding his hand out for his daughter. She took it and waved cheerily to the lady. She took it and smiled at Lily._

' _You're much kinder than I deserve,' she smiled._

' _Everyone deserves a little kindness.' Lily smiled. 'Have a good day.'_

 _Harry nodded at the lady, took Lily's hand and they walked off the street. Harry couldn't help but feel proud of his daughter. She was older than her age and displayed kindness at every turn. She was kinder than any soul that Harry had met and it made him feel proud._

' _Dad, look!' Lily said, as they reached the Leaky Cauldron. 'We're here!' She patiently waited for him to catch up and she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. The whole pub went quiet and Lily stood in front of Harry, suddenly scared._

' _Harry!' Hannah called out. 'Lily! Come over here!'_

 _Harry looked at her gratefully and tried to get Lily to walk forward. She stubbornly stood there and turned to face him. He looked at her and she seems scared._

' _What's wrong?' Harry asked._

' _I don't trust the people in here,' Lily said, 'one of them- one of them seems- untrustworthy.'_

' _What do you mean?' Harry asked. 'These people are just normal witches and wizards honey,'_

' _No!' Lily insisted. 'I feel- I don't know daddy, dark magic.'_

 _Harry's eyes widen and he took Lily's hand, pulling her to the floor as a spell was aimed at them._

' _Hannah, get these people out of here!' Harry yelled. He grabbed Lily and hugged her to his chest._

' _Daddy!' Lily cried, as Harry tried to shot back at the attackers while keeping Lily safe._

' _It's alright Lily,' Harry whispered, 'its' okay.'_

' _Do you lie to all of your kids Potter?' A cold voice asked. Harry froze and looked behind him. Pansy Parkinson was standing there, laughing with two other Death Eaters. Harry glared at them as Lily stopped crying and turned to face them._

' _I tell them the thing they need to hear,' Harry said._

' _Maybe we need to tell her that her precious father will die,' the death eater to the right said._

' _I don't want you to die, daddy!' Lily cried. 'Daddy, don't die! Please don't!'_

 _She started to cry loudly and Harry took his chance as the Death Eaters were distracted to catch them. He pointed his wand at them and silently stunned Parkinson's friends. She looked angry with herself and Harry put the Protego spell around Lily._

' _I will get you Potter!' Pansy snarled._

' _Daddy!' Lily cried. 'Daddy, I love you! Please don't die!'_

 _Suddenly, the three of them were transported to an area only to familiar- the forest around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts._

' _That little-!' Pansy said and Harry shot a stunning spell at her._

' _I will kill you,' Harry said, 'if you hurt my daughter.'_

' _Please Potter,' Pansy scoffed, 'you won't kill,'_

' _Family changes everything,' Harry said._

' _I know,' Pansy said, 'Expelliarmus!' Harry's wand flew from his hand and he held Lily tighter._

' _What the-?' Harry muttered._

' _Who first?' Pansy smirked, her two death Eater companions arriving suddenly._

' _Me,' Harry said immediately, thinking of the wand in his back pocket that he had left from the mission the day before Lily's birthday._

' _Say goodbye Potter,' Pansy smirked, 'AVADA-!'_

' _NO!' Lily screamed and Pansy and her companions were knocked to the ground. Pansy got up immediately but her companions were knocked out._

' _You suddenly got your magic did you?' Pansy taunted. Lily screamed at the top of her voice and Pansy cowered._

' _I wanna go home!' Lily said._

' _You will honey,' Harry said, 'I promise, okay?'_

' _No she won't!' Pansy said. 'I need her power! It's stronger than I've ever known!'_

' _Screw you Parkinson!' Harry yelled. 'Imperio!'_

 _Parkinson dodged the spell and Lily cried again as Harry and Pansy fired spells again. Harry thought of Apparating away but he would leave himself and more importantly Lily unprotected. He dodged a spell of hers when it happened._

 _A tree branch fell from a tree and hit Parkinson on the head. She collapsed to the ground, and for some reason he knew she was dead. He looked at Lily who had stopped crying and looked at the companions who had woken up and they were looking at Pansy._

' _I will kill you both if it's the last thing I do,' the companion to the right said, 'you're both dead,'_

' _I'm sorry,' Lily said. Harry Disapparated and they were home. Ginny was at Molly and Arthur's with James and Albus which he was grateful for._

' _Daddy, what happened?' Lily asked._

' _That women was killed,' Harry said, glancing at his wand. Should he Obliviate his daughter's memory?_

' _Why?' Lily asked._

' _Obliviate!' Harry whispered. She had to forget going accidently killing Parkinson. Her eyes went unfocused and Harry let a sigh of relief. She'd be okay now._

' _Daddy, how did we get home?' Lily asked._

' _I was able to get away,' Harry said, 'so how about we leave that broomstick for a few days and get that puppy companion for Padfoot?'_

' _Sure!' Lily grinned._

 _***HP***_

Harry Potter stared at his glasses in his hand. He had just finished reading his son, James's letter, and it worried him greatly. Lily had been bullied before she had gotten on the train and his daughter had cried about it. If it was one thing he knew for sure was that his daughter hardly cried, especially after the Parkinson incident.

'Harry,' Hermione said. Harry looked up from his desk and saw Ron and Hermione standing there. They were holding a letter in their hand and from the neat writing, it had to be Rose's letter. It was a novel from how many times it was folded and it made him sigh more.

'Yeah?' Harry asked, putting his glasses back on.

'I think something is wrong at Hogwarts,' Ron said, 'from Rose's letter. Like something has changed the school since Hugo and Lily have gone.'

'It's Lily,' Harry sighed, 'you two both know this. Everyone knows that James and Albus are mine and Ginny's sons but with Lily they aren't sure, but I don't understand it. She's like both of us isn't she?'

'In a way,' Hermione said, 'but you forget her - well - powers in a way.'

'Her ability to detect lies,' Harry said, 'but that's all.'

'I think she has another power,' Hermione said, 'I've been-'

'Reading about it,' Harry and Ron finished and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes, I have,' Hermione said, 'and from the- stories if you can call them that- speak of a young girl.'

'How?' Harry asked sharply, standing up now.

' _The daughter born of fame and poor will be born on the date of the fame's fortune. She'll be born with abilities not seen since the time of a man called Merlin. She'll have the abilities to detect lies, to see the future and to control anything she desires without the use of a wand. She'll be a fair person with kindness as her true person, but not without heart ache- her life will take a down fall but it doesn't have to be that way- without her mother or father. They must guide her on the journey with her two brothers to becoming powerful- more powerful than the name of Merlin himself- but if she's led astray, she'll be worse than her father's worst enemy- the man who marked him as his equal, and that shall be a day that all should fear shall it come.'_ Hermione read aloud from a piece of paper in her hand.

'Fame's fortune,' Harry muttered.

'That's got to be you,' Ron said.

'More powerful than Merlin?' Harry asked. 'How is this possible?'

'I'm not sure, but it can't mean no one else.' Hermione said. 'And we have to warn her- and Minerva.'

'Why?' Ron asked. Hermione sighed and looked up at the ceiling before glancing at Harry.

'This prophecy speaks of Lily being kind of her true person, but if she's led astray, she'll be greater than Merlin but worse than Voldemort. You don't understand the power she holds.' Hermione said.

'Let's reason first,' Ron said, 'there's no need to worry about this. Nothing can harm people at Hogwarts-'

'That's not true,' Harry pointed out, 'we were always in danger-'

'-because of Death Eaters,' Hermione muttered, 'that's got to be what would led her astray!'

'Then let's get Ginny and go to Hogwarts,' Harry said.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken long! It's been hard to write! Anyway, how was this chapter? I won't be able to update for a few days because I'm having my friends over, so be patient and sorry for the long wait!**

 **Is the prophecy believable?**

 **Also the idea of bringing Merlin into the prophecy was inspired from the TV show Merlin as my sister introduced that to me today and OMG that's good! The wait has been long because of that and because I've been watching A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel and A Very Potter Senior Year! If you haven't watched it, do it! It's worth your time and it's hilarious :)**

 **Please leave a constructive review, favourite and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Rules of Prophecies

 **Author's Note: Thank you to my reviewer and followers! You guys make my day! This story is now officially longer than my other story Evil of the New Dark One! I have eight favourites and twelve followers on this story! Thank you so much and keep reading, following, reviewing and favourites!**

 **This chapter is about the Prophecy in the last chapter and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will be decoding the prophecy and reading the stories told about Lily.**

 **Minor Swearing!**

 **I'm changing one word of the Prophecy but I probably won't change it on the other chapter :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: You know that moment in life where you go to the shops in your new HP shirt and people are like "that's an awesome shirt," and you're just thinking "OMG I have met my new best friend," yeah that happened to me last Friday (Aussie time) and it made my day :) so I'm gonna go with that I don't own Harry Potter so all rights to J.K Rowling, an inspiring woman!**_

***HP***

 _The daughter born of fame and poor will be born on the date of the fame's fortune. She'll be born with abilities not seen since the time of a man called Merlin. She'll have the abilities to detect lies, to see the future and to control anything she desires without the use of a wand. She'll be a fair person with kindness as her true person, but not without heart ache- her life will take a down fall but it doesn't have to be that way- without her mother or father. They must guide her on the journey with her two brothers to becoming powerful- more powerful than the name of Merlin himself- but if she's led astray, she'll be worse than her parent's worst enemy- the man who marked him as his equal, and that shall be a day that all should fear shall it come._

***HP***

Lily Potter sat up suddenly, looking out the window in her dormitory. She looked over at the other beds. Cassie and the others were still asleep but she now was awake. That sounded like- like a Prophecy and it was about _her_. How was she able to dream about that? How was that possible? Was this a power?

She grabbed the mirror her father had given her, like he did with James and Albus, the day they went to Hogwarts. She need to speak to her parents about this.

'Harry Potter!' Lily said quietly. She held the mirror in front of her before her father's face was visible. He looked worried when he saw her face.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked. Lily closed her eyes, remembering the Prophecy.

'Prophecies don't just have to be between two people like you and Voldemort right? They can talk about one person can't they?' Lily asked.

'Yes,' Harry said, 'why?'

'I- I had a- well it wasn't a dream, exactly,' Lily said, 'about a Prophecy and- and I think- I think that it talks about _me_ ,'

'Do you remember it Lily?' Lily watched as her Aunt Hermione came into view.

'Yeah,' Lily said, quietly. 'The daughter born of fame and poor will be born on the date of the fame's fortune. She'll be born with abilities not seen since the time of a man called Merlin. She'll have the abilities to detect lies, to see the future and to control anything she desires without the use of a wand. She'll be a fair person with kindness as her true person, but not without heart ache- her life will take a down fall but it doesn't have to be that way- without her mother or father. They must guide her on the journey with her two brothers to becoming powerful- more powerful than the name of Merlin himself- but if she's led astray, she'll be worse than her parent's worst enemy- the man who marked him as his equal, and that shall be a day that all should fear shall it come. Dad, what does this mean? It's talking about me, isn't it?'

'Yes it is,' Harry sighed and Lily dropped her mirror. She felt like crying. She didn't want this _power_. She wanted to be normal.

'Dad, what do I do?' Lily asked. 'I don't want this power! I want to be normal!'

'Honey, I know,' Harry said.

'No you don't!' Lily cried. 'You don't the potential to be worse than Lord Voldemort himself who killed people left, right and centre! I don't want to be more powerful than Merlin! I want to be _normal_!'

Lily put her head on her knees and kicked the mirror off of the bed. She was _sick_ of not being normal. She wanted a family that didn't have to cover their faces whenever they went out, she didn't want to be bullied by other students because she understood things better than them.

'Lily!' She looked at the mirror and slowly picked it up. She put it in front of her feet and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her mother was looking at her as was her father.

'I'm sorry,' Lily said, 'I know you both are trying to understand. You both understand.'

'No one wants you to have this Lily,' Ginny said, 'but you do.'

'What do I do, mum?' Lily asked.

'We were coming to Hogwarts today to tell you,' Harry said, 'and-'

'What!?' Lily said angrily. 'You knew? You _both_ knew and didn't tell me?'

'We've only known for a few days, Lily,' Harry said.

'And you should have told me the minute you found out!' Lily said. 'But it's probably because I'm kid right? I don't understand anything? We all know that's not true. I can't believe you didn't tell me straight away!'

'Lily,' Ginny said.

'I have to go,' Lily said, 'bye.' Lily grabbed the mirror and despite her parents attempts to talk to her, shoved the mirror in her pocket. She grabbed her robes and went into the bathroom. She put them on quickly, shoved her clothes in her trunk and stormed out of her dormitory, making sure to be quiet as possible.

She was walking towards the Great Hall when she heard the voice of the person she least wanted to talk too; Victor Nott. She stopped and turned around.

'Hello Potter,' Nott said, 'what's up?'

'Nothing,' Lily said coldly. He might have been able to wipe Cassie's memories of their first morning at Hogwarts, but he had been unsuccessful on her, to which she now knew why his forgetting charm didn't work.

'What to hang out with me?' Nott asked.

'Please, go away,' Lily said, rolling her eyes.

'The fun is getting started Potter,' Nott said, stepping in front of her.

'Heard of personal space before buddy?' Lily asked, trying to step away but Nott grabbed her arms. She tried to rip her arms away from him but he was too strong. Lily kicked him in the shins but he didn't react. It made her think that he had used magic to protect himself.

'So, Miss Potter, let's talk,' Nott said, dragging her outside. She tried to yell out but he had somehow removed her voice. She watched as he dragged her to the lake.

'Potter, I've noticed that you've been giving me some strange looks,' Nott said, 'I want to know why.'

'You're an asshole,' Lily spat, 'but you already know that.'

'Really Potter? Why?' Nott asked, smirking.

'Could be with the fact that you just _dragged_ me here by my arms and took away my voice and made sure no one could hear or see us.' Lily said. 'But that's the obvious points, but you knew that didn't you? You're a Ravenclaw and everything.'

'No, _before_ today.' Nott said, smirking wider. Lily felt her heart skip a beat. How was she going to get out of this?

'I-' Lily stuttered.

'I have a suggestion.' Nott said. 'My memory charm didn't include you.'

'And it won't work again,' Lily said, 'Expelliarmus!'

Nott's wand flew out of his hand and Lily caught his wand. She didn't expect her spell to work and was looking at Nott in surprise. She didn't notice that he had grabbed her and pushed her against the tree.

'Tell me how you made that spell work so well!' Nott yelled. 'No first year can make that spell work so well!'

'I don't know!' Lily lied. 'I'm not lying!'

'Of course you are Potter,' Nott spat, 'no Weasley or Potter can lie well.'

'I'm different from them!' Lily said. 'I'm not like them!'

'Why?' Nott asked. 'Has something told you that?'

'No!' Lily said, knowing her voice had gone up an octave whenever she lied.

'I'll find out,' Nott said, 'Legilimens!'

 _Lily was five, standing next to a woman playing a saxophone, her father was giving her money… she was racing on her broom against her brothers… her mother was sick in St Mungo's with Dragon Pox and she was staying with Ron and Hermione… James, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily were playing tag when Lily had gotten annoyed and transported herself to sit on a tree branch…. She was dreaming of the Prophecy-_

Lily thought of her father and mother and suddenly he was forced out of her mind. She watched as his eyes grew with recognition and she felt sick from the forced Legilimency. She was still pinned to the tree when Nott looked at her again.

'Prophecy? What's this prophecy, Potter?' Nott asked.

'The- the prophecy between my father and Voldemort.' Lily said.

'That's a lie.' Nott said. 'Tell me the truth!'

'I- I don't know!' Lily said. 'Please, I don't know anything about Prophecies expect for the one between my father and Voldemort!'

Nott looked at her and she stared at the lake opposite her. What was Nott's plan? Why was she so important to Nott?

'Fine,' Nott said, his grip tightening even more on her arms, making her wince. 'Fine, Potter. I'll believe you- this time. Now here's a deal, okay? Every morning, at this time, you'll meet me down here. I'm going to search every memory you have of your father.'

'I'll just tell someone,' Lily said.

'Not if you don't want the same thing to happen to them,' Nott snarled, 'now go on your day as usual. I'll see you here tomorrow, at six alright?'

He dropped Lily and walked away. She watched as he walked off and she stared at her arms. What did she do? She should have just talked to her parents about the Prophecy concerning her. She put her head on her knees and grasped at her hair.

She sat like for an hour and a half before walking up to the school again.

'Lily!' A cheery voice said. Lily looked over her shoulder and saw her godfather Neville standing there.

'Hello Professor,' Lily smiled.

'What are you doing out here so early?' Neville asked.

'I was bored.' Lily said. 'Wanted to look at the lake early in the morning. Almost met the Giant Squid.'

'He's so friendly,' Neville smiled, 'Minerva said that Dumbledore named him Squirt.'

'Squirt?' Lily laughed softly.

'Yes,' Neville laughed, adjusting the plants in his arms, 'now, you must get up to the castle to have breakfast.'

'I will,' Lily nodded. Neville smiled at her and walked off to the Greenhouses. She pulled the sleeves on her robes down and walked to the Great Hall. People were walking down, half asleep still, trying to find friends.

'Lily!' Lily looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cassie and Hugo eating some breakfast. She plastered on a half real smile and walked over to them.

'Where were you this morning?' Cassie demanded. 'I had to walk down with the girls from our dorm, but they are nice.'

'I- I was bored, I woke up early.' Lily said, hoping her face wasn't showing that she was lying. 'Wanted to go to the lake.'

'You should have woken me up!' Cassie said. 'We could have gone swimming!'

'It's too cold for that,' Hugo said.

'It's only been two weeks since we came here!' Cassie laughed. 'It's not cold! It's perfect weather for swimming comfortably.'

'Sure, Cassie,' Hugo said, rolling his eyes. Lily looked up as the owls came flying and knew that her parents would send her a letter tomorrow with the answers she desired.

'Why is there an owl coming for me? Dad and Mum won't be writing for another week since they're going to visit Aunt Daphne in France.' Cassie said, spotting a brown owl with a bright red letter, looking at her. It dropped the letter and flew off again.

'Cassie, that's- that's a howler,' Lily said, 'mum sends one off every few months to James when he does something stupid.'

'But who is it from?' Hugo said. Cassie's eyes grew wide and slowly opened the Howler.

' _YOU'RE A PIECE OF FILTH ON THE MALFOY NAME, CASSIOPEIA AURORA MALFOY! YOU'RE A PIECE OF FILTH THAT DESERVES TO DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH! YOU'RE A BLOOD-TRAITOR TO THE FAMILY NAME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY SON CALLS YOU HIS DAUGHTER! YOU'RE A DISHONOUR BEING IN HUFFLEPUFF INSTEAD OF SLYTHERIN LIKE YOUR BROTHER! I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING BLOOD TRAITOR!_ ' Lucius Malfoy's voice rang through the Great Hall and the entire room was deadly quiet.

***HP***

Cassie stared at the burning Howler and burst into tears. She ran out of the Great Hall at full speed and ran down to the corridor with portraits of the people who had fallen during both Wizarding Wars. She glanced at Lily and James Potter and noticed that they were looking back at her.

'What's wrong, young one?' Lily Potter asked.

'It's- it's my grandfather,' Cassie said, wiping her eyes, 'he- he just sent me a Howler saying some horrible stuff about me.'

'What's your name?' Sirius Black asked. She glanced at him and stared at her feet.

'Cassiopeia- Cassiopeia Malfoy,' Cassie muttered, 'my dad is Draco Malfoy.'

'So you're one of my cousins,' Sirius said, 'you seem nice, Cassie, is that why Lucius Malfoy sent that howler?'

'He said- he said that I deserve to die the most painful death all because I was sorted into Hufflepuff,' Cassie said, tears falling down her cheeks.

'Well we don't think you deserve that,' Nymphadora Lupin smiled, 'don't worry about him, Cassie. Who cares about that anyway? It's better to stand up for yourself, now isn't it?'

'He's the only grandfather I have left, though,' Cassie said, 'he's family.'

'That's not a real family, Cassie,' Nymphadora said, 'a real family is where they treat you like you belong there, and who accept you for who you are. Lucius Malfoy isn't family, but from the stories we've heard from James and Albus and the others, I think- no I know that you're a part of their family.'

'Do you think so?' Cassie asked. Sirius smiled at her and Remus let a small laugh out.

'There's no doubt in our minds, Cassie,' Remus said.

'Cassie!' Cassie looked over her shoulder and found Scorpius running for her. She felt her breath leave her as he hugged her tightly.

'Are you okay?' Scorpius asked, his blue eyes full of concern.

'I think so,' Cassie said, smiling at James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora, 'they are very wise people. Thanks,'

'Anytime,' Sirius said, 'just remember who family is,'

Cassie smiled wider and looked at her brother. She saw that the Potter- Weasley had followed him and waiting sheepishly down the hall.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters! We've had no internet credit and this has been a hard chapter to write! I wanted to get Lily's reaction right, but I don't think I have, but I told myself that when she's angry or upset, her reactions are different from her usual! Also hope you liked how Victor Nott had been introduced into the plot!**

 **Please leave a constructive review, favourite and follow please! It makes my day :) Enjoy your day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Potter Fights

 **Author's Note: Thank you to the reviewers, followers, and the people who favourite and readers in general! This always makes my day! It's good to know that people are reading my story :) Now I realised today that I haven't let you guys know who I think each next generation character looks like! Check out my bio for that information and when I'm happy for it, I'll post it on an Author's Note so look out!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Did you read that dis that J.K Rowling handed out a Serena Williams player? It was awesome! I was so proud to be called a J.K Rowling follower after that! Anyway, I don't Harry Potter but I can't win everything can I? All rights to the amazing J.K Rowling!**_

***HP***

Lily sat up quickly when Professor Binns said her father's name, _correctly_. She stared at the ghost than at Cassie and Hugo and looked around. Her father was standing at the door, Professor McGonagall standing beside him. Lily knew that it was because of the short conversation she had had with her parents this morning before she had been cornered by _him_.

'Harry Potter,' the whispers around her were unbearable as they stared at her father than at her.

'Hey Uncle Harry!' Hugo shouted, waving.

'Hey Hugo,' Harry smiled, 'sorry Professor Binns, but I need to talk to Lily Potter,'

'Sure Mr Pedder,' Binns said lightly before continuing his lecture. Lily looked at Hugo and Cassie before grabbing her stuff and putting it into her bag and walking out of the classroom quickly.

'Your mother is waiting in the Memorial Corridor,' Harry said, 'we've charmed the hallway so no one could hear.'

Lily merely nodded and looked over her shoulder. She felt like she was being watched and it made her shiver. She looked around the portraits of Hogwarts. They were like mad men, trying to get a glimpse of the Chosen One and his daughter.

'How is Hogwarts, Lily?' Harry asked, looking at her.

'It's been good, especially since Rose threatened to curse anyone who made fun of me again.' Lily said.

'She's like her father,' Minerva smiled, 'with her mother's brains. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.'

'Oh please, wait until the annual Yule Ball in a few years and she wants to go with Scorpius,' Harry laughed, 'then we'll see Ron coming out.'

'I do remember the rumours about that,' Minerva said, 'very eccentric rumours I must say.'

'Hugo is like Ron as well,' Harry said, 'with Ron's blindness as well towards anything.'

'They both have their mother as well,' Minerva said, 'both hard-working and they only like reason.'

Lily stared at the ground as she walked towards the Memorial corridor. In that corridor was her grandparents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and many others. She often came and talked to them when she felt lonely or Cassie had to work on late homework with Hugo which was often. She usually tried to help them but Hugo wouldn't take her reasoning on the answers and Cassie was a procrastinator.

Her Uncle Fred loved to cause mischief around the castle, often helping James, Fred and Louis. He gave them creative ideas that got them detentions. Sirius and her grandfather joined by Remus sometimes joined on with them. Lily and Tonks went around the castle laughing their heads off with each other.

'Harry!' A happy voice said. 'Lily! Minerva! It's wonderful to see you!' Lily smiled at the dark red headed woman with bright green eyes like her father and Albus.

'Wotcher,' Tonks grinned, her hair a vivid red today, making look like a long lost cousin of the Weasleys.

'Where's James, Sirius, Fred and Remus?' Minerva said.

'Distracting James, Fred and Louis from classes,' Lily said, rolling her eyes, 'what else would they do?'

'I should go get them.' Minerva sighed.

'No need, Minerva,' an annoyed voice said, 'I got them.'

Lily saw her mother walking towards them, laughter echoing behind her and Lily knew it was James, Sirius, Fred and Remus. She couldn't help but smile a little.

'Hello chipmunk!' Sirius said.

'What have I told you Uncle Sirius?' Lily said, rolling her eyes. 'Don't call me chipmunk!''

'Where's the fun in that, young one?' Fred smirked.

'Uncle Fred,' Lily warned.

'I'd watch that Fred,' Ginny said casually, 'she's got the Weasley temper.'

' _Anyway_ ,' Minerva said, staring at them, 'we came here for a reason,'

'Yes, that,' Harry sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He was saved by Hermione and Ron showing up, in fits of laughter.

'It's the two love birds!' Fred laughed. Hermione went a deep red and Ron smirked at him.

'Wotcher!' Tonks said happily.

'Good morning Tonks,' Hermione said, 'so where were we?'

'I was about to tell them,' Harry sighed.

'Can't I leave?' Lily asked. 'There's really no reason-'

'No you can't Lily,' Ginny said sharply, 'this concerns you greatly,'

'I'm missing out on class,' Lily said lamely.

'Lily Luna Potter, I do not care,' Ginny said, staring at her, 'you _will_ stay here, and you will listen to your family's advice.'

'So why have we been summoned?' Fred asked. 'Cause I know three boys who need to make mischief and I need to join them.'

'There's a prophecy concerning Lily,' Hermione said, 'and it's rather- concerning if I must say so myself.'

'Why?' They asked.

'I'll just tell them,' Lily muttered, 'the Prophecy about me, now that's fun isn't it? Imagine when I woke this morning, drenched in sweat because I had a reoccurring dream about a Prophecy which stated; The daughter born of fame and poor will be born on the date of the fame's fortune. She'll be born with abilities not seen since the time of a man called Merlin. She'll have the abilities to detect lies, to see the future and to control anything she desires without the use of a wand. She'll be a fair person with kindness as her true person, but not without heart ache- her life will take a down fall but it doesn't have to be that way- without her mother or father. They must guide her on the journey with her two brothers to becoming powerful- more powerful than the name of Merlin himself- but if she's led astray, she'll be worse than her parent's worst enemy- the man who marked him as his equal, and that shall be a day that all should fear shall it come.

'Now, I mirrored mum and dad and asked them if Prophecies could be about just one person and dad said yes. I recited the same Prophecy to them and they told me that it was concerning me! I didn't even question it, because who's my parents worst enemy? Voldemort of course! Well imagine me, I don't want to- I don't want to have the potential to be worse than Voldemort! I don't want- I don't want to be more powerful than Merlin!

' _Then_ imagine my surprise when I learnt that _my_ _mother and father knew_ about this prophecy! They've known for a few days _and they didn't tell me_! They should have told the minute they found out but they didn't! They didn't tell me AT ALL!' Lily rounded on her parents, very angry.

'Lily you don't understand-' Harry said and Lily felt angrier.

'I don't understand it? Of course I understand things! I'm not a loner for no reason now am I?' Lily said, glaring at her father. 'But it's because I'm a kid now isn't it?'

'Lily-' Harry said.

'I'm going back to class,' Lily said coldly. She stalked off, her parents protesting.

She walked back to History of Magic and knocked on the door. Everyone stared openly at her as Professor Binns told her to sit down and she sat between Cassie and Hugo.

'Why did Uncle Harry want you?' Hugo asked.

'I'll tell you both later.' Lily muttered darkly. They mindlessly played hangman on the corner of her parchment for fifteen minutes, when there was a knock on the door and the bell went. Binns stopped talking and vanished through the blackboard. They all looked at the person at the door and the whispers started again. Her father was standing at the door, looking at her.

'Harry Potter,' the whispers started as they left the room, finally seeing the familial connection between Lily and Harry. Lily glared at her father and walked past him, as Hugo said goodbye to Harry. Cassie waved at Harry and Hugo and Cassie walked away.

'Lily Potter!' Harry said loudly.

'What?' Lily asked. People around them stared at her and Harry openly, and started to whisper.

'Get back here, now please,' Harry said, staring at her.

'No thanks,' Lily said coldly, 'I want to have lunch,'

'Get back here _now_!' Harry said. Lily turned to face her father.

'I said _no_.' Lily said. 'Or don't you understand that? It's because I'm eleven isn't it? We both know I'm older than eleven dad!'

'Because I didn't want you to feel pressured!' Harry yelled. The whole school was staring at us as our argument intensified. We didn't notice however and my mother's temper, mixed with my father's was coming out and it was never a good thing, especially since Lily Potter was the quiet girl who only talked to family and friends and a girl who was kind to anything that moved.

'I don't feel pressured!' Lily shouted. ' _I'm not you!_ '

'Lily!' Lily turned on her heel and saw both of her brothers standing there. She glared at them both and turned to her father.

'I don't want to talk to you ever again!' She yelled, tears falling down her face. 'Until you can accept the fact that I'm not you, daddy. I'm-'

She looked her brothers and past the crowd, tears streaming down her face. She had seen the hurt flash across her father's face, but at the moment, she was incredibly emotional, and she did stupid and hurtful things when she was emotional, including hurting her father, who at times felt like her best friend. She felt horrible and hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. She looked at her mother and her aunt and uncle before looking at her father. This was _her_. She was doing this unintentionally. She stared at her father for a second longer before running through the crowd and running towards the Quidditch Pitch.

She thought of grabbing a broom but she didn't, instead opting to sit on the grass, near the Hufflepuff stands. She felt horrible. She had hurt her father beyond measure. They probably would never have the same relationship again and the _Daily Prophet_ would have a field day.

Her father's imagine would be ruined because of his stupid emotional daughter. He would be fired from his job at the Auror Department, and she would be to blame. She let the tears fall but stopped. She needed to get her anger out.

She went to the school broom cupboard and grabbed her broom that her brother's had sneaked in for her. It was now an old broom that she had gotten from her parents because she had used her one before it too much and it had been dangerous to ride. She had better brooms, but to not make people jealous, she had just grabbed that one.

She went to the middle of the pitch and stared at the broom. She suddenly brought it over her head and smashed it on the ground. Sticks went everywhere and for some unknown reason, it made her feel a hundred times better. She smashed the broom until it was in little pieces and she stared at her now broken broom.

It now looked how she felt and she collapsed to her knees. This _wasn't_ how Hogwarts was supposed to go. It was meant to be full of fun and laughter and classes and friends and family instead of fights and secrets and rumours and people trying to mentally torture her. She wanted to have adventures, to prove that she was more than a famous name with her kindness and smarts and bravery and ambition but it was falling to pieces, and Hogwarts had only started two weeks ago.

'Lily,' a quiet voice said. Lily said nothing as her father sat next to her, grabbing a piece from her broomstick. She watched as he twirled it in his fingers and she grabbed her father's hand.

'I'm sorry, dad,' Lily said, 'I didn't mean it, dad,'

'Lily the thing is, that we mean every word we say, even to a point of a percent. You don't want to up to the name.' Harry said sighing. 'Because I don't either Lily.'

'I don't want _any of it_.' Lily said, staring off into the distance.

'I didn't either Lily, but that didn't change a thing about it, we just have to deal with it, _as a family_.' Harry said.

'What if- what if I turn bad dad?' Lily asked softly.

'I'd rather die a thousand times than let that happen to you Lily,' Harry said, now looking at her.

'I love you dad,' Lily said, hugging him.

'I love you too sweetheart.' Harry said, kissing her head softly. 'Now let's go back to the castle.'

'Okay,' Lily said quietly.

Lily didn't notice Victor Nott in the stands, grinning wickedly.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for the readers of this story and please leave a constructive review, follow and favourite! :)**

 **Also updates will be slow again because I start school tomorrow (Tuesday Aussie time) and I'm gonna be busy for the next month and a half! Enjoy your day! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Let the Fire Burn

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING! Mentions, slight descriptions of physical and emotional abuse!**_

 **Author's Note: Thank you to those people who read, review, favourite and follow my story! It's very much appreciated and I love the support! Just thanks again and I will be making a bigger effort to pick up on simple grammar mistakes because there really is no good excuse from me for bad grammar as it seriously annoys me! Thanks again! You are all so awesome!**

 **To address Colonel92's review: Nott is/ was meeting Lily in a week because he got to her more than I explained and because he knew she wouldn't tell anyone because she doesn't like to let people worry about her problems. Also in the flashback Lily is SEVEN not FIVE! I'm terribly sorry if I wrote that! Thanks for following my story :) Thanks for pointing it out!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter because isn't it more than just a series of books because to me it is! J.K Rowling owns it and I love her for it! All rights to that stunningly talented writer that we all love!**_

***HP***

 _LET THE FIRE BURN!_

 _Harry Potter, 38, was spotted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a heated argument with his youngest and only daughter, Lily Luna Potter who is aged eleven. The argument was the only argument that is been confirmed from Harry Potter, in his entire lifetime, so what caused this fiery argument?_

 _Our sources say that Harry had grabbed his daughter from History of Magic and they had gone for fifteen minutes before Lily had stormed into the room, looking angry. Fifteen minutes later Harry came in as the bell rang. The sources say that Lily stormed past her father and he called her back. She refused to go to him three times before Lily Luna told her father she said no and didn't he understand that. She told him it was because she was eleven and said they both knew it she was older than that._

 _Harry then yelled that he didn't want her to feel pressured which prompted the youngest Potter to shout at her father that she didn't feel pressured because she was not her father. Her brothers, the oldest James Sirius, 14, and Albus Ruebus, 13, came to stop the argument. She was said to glare at them before turning to the father and yelling (directly from the source) "I don't want to talk to you ever again! Until you can accept the fact that I'm not you, daddy. I'm-"_

 _The people of Hogwarts were in for a shock when the ground began to shake underneath them! Sources say that Lily Potter had looked at her father, her mother Ginny Weasley, 37, Hermione Weasley, 38, and Ron Weasley, 38, before running off and the ground had stopped shaking._

 _So what was this argument about? Why was Harry Potter, the Hero of the Wizarding World, fighting with his youngest child? Why was Lily Potter so angry? Why didn't Harry want his daughter to feel pressured? Why couldn't her brothers help her? Will she ever talk to her father again?_

 _And why was Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron at Hogwarts? Is there something more to the kind-hearted soul that is Harry Potter's daughter, Lily Potter?_

 _Daily Prophet Gossip Correspondent: Dylan Skeeter_

There was a picture to make it even worse. It was a moving picture of Lily and Harry yelling at each, while the sea of people watched on. The picture was moving to show James and Albus and it stopped and started from the beginning.

Lily tore the front of the newspaper and placed it in her pocket. Almost every student around her was reading the article, sneaking glances at her. She put her head in her hands and felt someone sit next to her. She looked up and saw her brothers James and Albus.

'Want to go on a walk?' James asked. Lily nodded immediately and stood up.

'I'll see you in the common room?' Cassie asked. 'To do the DADA project?'

'Sure,' Lily said, giving her a slight smile. She followed James and Albus outside and they went to the Quidditch Pitch. She sat in the middle of the pitch and gestured her brothers to sit next to her. They joined her without hesitation and Lily looked up the sky.

'They told us you know,' Albus said quietly, 'after dad left to go talk to you. Mum and Uncle Ron and Hermione took just us two and sat us down, and told us about it.'

'We wanted you to know that we didn't care,' James said, 'it doesn't really mean anything.'

'And we wanted to talk to you about something else.' Albus added after a few minutes of silence.

'What is it?' Lily asked.

'It's-' James said, hesitating, 'Cassie, your friend, she came and talked to us after mum talked to Albus and I and- well she said you've been- acting weird in the mornings.'

Lily's stomach dropped. Of course Cassie would notice that. She was more observant than any person Lily had met.

'What- what do you mean?' Lily asked, hoping her voice wasn't going to go up an octave.

'She said that you arrive in the Great Hall all pale and white and that you wake up early,' Albus said, 'and Hugo said the same. Said that you didn't talk at all and you seemed off to the fairies.'

'They also added that by the middle of the first lesson you seemed yourself.' James added.

'I- well-' Lily said, trying to think of a plausible excuse, 'I just- just miss home. I should be fine in a few more days.'

'Lily,' James and Albus warned.

'Guys its' okay,' Lily smiled, 'come on, let's get the others and play some Quidditch.'

'Okay,' James smirked. He waved his wand and a bright colour came out of his wand and went to the castle.

***HP***

Lily Potter looked at her roommates, who were still asleep and she sneaked out of her bed and put her robes on. She quietly exited the dormitory and slowly walked out of the common room and down the corridor. She didn't want this. Nott was becoming more and more difficult to keep out of her most private and secret memories, especially the ones about her families past, especially the one that the public didn't know.

It had been two months since the incident with her father, and finally the gossip had stopped. She wasn't the weird Potter kid anymore, she was Harry Potter's daughter, something that was strange. She was doing well in all her classes, and her friendship with her year level mates had improved greatly.

Life at Hogwarts was amazing expect for Nott. He tried to get as many memories as possible from her but it never worked. She had always been able to block him, even if it came with a price of her physical health.

She slowly walked to the tree and saw Nott standing there, looking annoyed.

'Thought we'd try a different method today,' Nott smirked. Lily looked at her wand. She always wondered why she didn't use it against him but despite being more powerful than Merlin if the Prophet was true, she didn't know many spells past first year, other than cleaning spells her mother used.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked.

'There is many different types of Legillimency, Potter,' Nott said, twirling his wand, 'I'm sure you know the story of the mudblood aunt of yours. How Bellatrix Lestrange, etched what she really was onto her arm, correct?'

Lily felt her blood drop. She knew that story of her aunt quite well. It had horrified her when they had sat them down to tell them. Her Aunt Hermione wore long sleeved t-shirts most of the time to cover it, not because she was ashamed to be a muggle-born but because she wanted to move on from her past.

'I- I know of it,' Lily said quietly.

'Good, Potter,' Nott smirked, 'I will get you to talk, no matter the cost.'

Lily took her wand out and pointed it at Nott.

'No,' Lily said, 'no, I'll break the sound charm,'

'No you won't,' Nott said, raising his wand. Her wand left her hand and she looked at him. ' _Now_ , where, were we?'

Lily tried to escape his grip but was unsuccessful. She started to panic. _She_ didn't want this. Why was it her? What had occurred to this boy to let him do this?

'You don't have to do this,' Lily said, 'trust me,'

'I'm doing this for my mother,' Nott said, 'and for the Dark Lord. Your family has done great horrors to this world, and I'm going to make them pay by taking at the special daughter.'

'I don't know what I've done!' Lily said. 'Or my family! Please, I won't tell anyone!'

'You killed my mother!' Nott spat. 'When you were seven. My father and Uncle saw it with their own eyes. Your father killed the Dark Lord and his followers and your family followed that suit.'

'I didn't kill Pansy Parkinson! My father didn't kill Voldemort!' Lily said desperately.

'Who killed them?' Nott said raising an eyebrow.

'Voldemort was killed from his own killing curse that rebounded off of my dad's spell. Parkinson- I don't know, but I didn't kill someone _when I was seven_. I don't like to see people harmed, in anyway.' Lily said.

'Crucio!' Nott yelled. Lily screamed as the pain of over a thousand hot knives hit her skin. She looked at her right arm and saw a letter starting to form on her arm. _B_. He was going to write Blood-Traitor on her arm. The pain intensified as the _B_ came into view.

'What are you doing?' Lily cried.

'Getting you to talk,' Nott said, 'and I don't care how long it takes. I will get the answers today and my father can get his answers about your father from you himself.'

'NO! PLEASE! STOP!' Lily yelled, screaming as the second letter appeared on her arm.

'Tell me the _correct_ answers to my questions then,' Nott said, 'how did your father kill the Dark Lord? Why does he want the Death Eaters? What is the Prophecy I keep hearing in your mind? And why did you murder my mother?'

'I didn't kill her!' Lily screaming, the third letter appearing, even more painfully. She wanted this to end. For it all to end so the pain would stop. It was the first time she didn't understand something; why was she so important to the Death Eaters?

'You did!' Nott yelled. 'You murdered my mother when I was seven! I WANT TO KNOW WHY! My mother loved me, she was killed because of Harry Potter's daughter, and I WANT TO KNOW WHY!'

The fourth and fifth level appeared with intensified pain. She screamed louder than before and Nott just glared at her with such an evil look, she was terrified even more.

'I don't remember!' Lily cried. 'I don't remember why!'

'Not good enough!' Nott spat, his eyes glinting. 'CRUCIO!'

The pain grew worse as his anger spilled, showing in his face and voice. She was growing hoarse from her screams and the word sat, glittering in the sunlight from the blood. _Her blood_. _Blood-traitor_ scarred her skin, yet Nott had none of his answers.

'CRUCIO!' Nott screamed. Lily tried to scream yet it didn't leave her mouth.

'I can't,' Lily said, hoarsely, 'kill me, please,'

'You know what?' Nott said, smirking evilly. 'Gladly.'

'Do it quickly,' Lily muttered, closing her eyes.

'Avada-' Nott yelled but a voice yelled out.

'Lily! Lily! Lily Potter! Where the hell are-' Lily knew who that voice belonged to. Professor McGonagall. Lily moved her head slightly to her right and saw Minerva saying a few quick spells before running for them, sending a cat-like Patronus to someone.

'What are you doing?' Minerva asked, walking over to them. Nott laughed and looked at her as McGonagall ran for them.

'I'll get you again, Potter!' Nott said, before disappearing before their eyes. Minerva was too slow to catch him and instead ran over to her.

'What happened?' Minerva asked. 'Professor Longbottom told me you hadn't come for Herbology and Miss Malfoy said that she hadn't seen you all morning.

'The Death Eaters are back.' Lily muttered. 'They're back, Professor and they want me.'

'Why?' Minerva asked.

'Because I'm special,' Lily whispered quietly, hoping that the impending darkness meant that she was moving on to the next life.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter was dark and I skipped a lot of time, but I needed it to get here, so you could understand the next chapter! Please leave a constructive review, favourite and follow! I might not be able to get another chapter up for a while so sorry for the cliff hanger!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: This is the End

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE!**_

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, favourites, follows and just reading this story! You are all amazing so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wished I owned Harry Potter so I knew what happened to the Marauders during the First Wizarding War, but I don't, only J.K Rowling does but that's as much as I can ask for! All rights to that amazing writer that is called J.K Rowling!**_

***HP***

' _The Death Eaters are back.' Lily muttered. 'They're back, Professor and they want me.'_

' _Why?' Minerva asked._

' _Because I'm special,' Lily whispered quietly, hoping that the impending darkness meant that she was moving on to the next life._

***HP***

She woke up in darkness and she slowly sat up. She was somewhere dark, and it scared the living day lights out of her as her memories came back. Lily looked around and heard a calming voice.

'Good morning, Lily,' the voice said, and Lily heard the smile her Grandmother Lily's voice.

'What- what am I doing here?' Lily asked. 'Am- am I dead?'

'In a way,' her grandmother sighed, 'in a way, you aren't. If you can wait, your grandfather, Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks will be here.'

'I- I don't understand,' Lily said, watching as the room around her, lit up. She was in a rather clean version of backyard of the Burrow. She felt the grass underneath her and she looked down at the robes she was wearing. They were a royal purple, her favourite colour after yellow. They were fluffy and warm. She looked at her right arm and pulled the sleeve up on her robe. The word was glaring back at her, taunting her.

'I'm sorry that happened to you, sweetheart,' her grandmother said, and Lily shook her head.

'I- I just lost the will to live,' Lily said, 'why is that?'

'Because you've been too strong for too long,' replied her grandmother. Lily stood up and hugged her. She hugged her back and Lily heard footsteps. She quickly turned around, aiming her wand at the people.

'Hey Chipmunk,' Sirius smiled, Fred grinning next to him with James, Remus and Tonks.

'What have I told you?' Lily said, smiling very slightly. 'Don't call me that,'

'When do we listen to you, young one?' Fred smiled. Lily ran up to them and hugged them both tightly. She turned to James, her grandfather.

'You know, you are shorter than I realised,' James grinned. Lily hugged him tightly and shook her head.

'You're short as well,' Lily said, smiling slightly.

'I'm six feet, Lily, I'm not short,' James smirked, 'now come on, I didn't come here to tease your shortness, as much as it's fun,'

'James,' Remus said, looking at him. James just smirked and walked over to her grandmother.

'Wotcher,' Tonks smiled, 'glad to meet you little red head,'

'Red head, really?' Lily asked, hugging Tonks.

'I needed a nickname and that was the first thing that came to mind,' Tonks grinned, winking at her and walking over to Sirius.

'I never did say they were smart with nicknames, Lily,' Remus said, 'anyway, you must have a lot of questions.' Lily hugged Remus as well before they walked over to the others.

'Am I dead?' Lily asked quietly.

'Get straight to the point,' Fred said, 'but in a way, yes and no.'

'How is that possible?' Lily asked.

'Your father once had the same thing,' Sirius said, 'when he had to talk to Dumbledore, and he was between the living and the dead worlds.'

'That's where I am now?' Lily asked.

'Correct,' her grandmother said, 'you're in-between two worlds.'

'So I don't have to go back?' Lily asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

'No, you don't,' James said, 'but- but I think you should,'

'Why?' Lily asked. 'There isn't going to be anything to live for.'

'There always is, Lily,' Fred said, 'family and friends. Love and to live your life,'

'But what about the pain?' Lily asked.

'Pain is a part of life Lily,' Tonks said, 'it makes us who we are.'

'Why can't we go on a better path, and still be who we are?' Lily asked.

'It's our experiences that make us who we are Lily,' Remus said.

'Now,' Sirius said, 'we must leave you, you can either go back or come with us.'

'But it's your choice,' James said.

Lily stared at her family and couldn't help but think about what her father always told her. _"The right thing is not always the easiest thing to do."_ She stared at her family members before hugging them each.

'I'm sorry,' Lily whispered.

'Don't be,' her grandmother smiled, 'death is but the next great adventure.'

***HP***

Lily opened her eyes slowly, and felt immediate pain in her whole body. She tried hard to not cry from the pain that had crept upon her. She saw her father and mother sitting on one side, quietly talking to each other, and her brothers on the other side, communicating silently between each other.

She saw Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron waiting outside with her grandparents and Professor McGonagall. She kept replaying her family members' last words to her, trying to not cry. She tried to remember what it felt like to finally hug them.

Suddenly a pain shot through her and she gasped. Her parents and brothers looked at her.

'Lily,' her mother said, hugging her tightly. She tried not to wince in pain but it must have showed in her face because her mother quickly released her.

'Sorry sweetheart,' Ginny said, 'I'm-I'm just relieved you're alive.'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked quietly.

'We thought you were dead,' James said and Albus nodded.

'Oh-' Lily said, looking over at the door again. She swore that she saw Nott and she quickly sat up, her heart rate sky-rocketing.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked seriously.

'I- it's nothing,' Lily said, lying back down again. She saw her father looking at her and she adverted her eyes to the ceiling. Madam Paradise, the new Hogwarts hospital wing nurse, came out of her office.

'Your heart rate just went through the roof, Miss Potter, what happened?' Madam Paradise asked.

'I- I thought I saw- I saw _him_ outside,' Lily muttered, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried not to squirm as the pain shot through her.

'You need a pain relief potion,' Madam Paradise said, 'and some headache relief.'

She went back to her office and Lily opened her eyes and saw her families concerned eyes looking at her. She couldn't handle their gazes and looked out of the window. She saw the outline of the Quidditch Pitch and she wished that she could go out there and fly to her heart's content.

She looked at the matron when she came back with two potions and a goblet of Pumpkin juice. James and Albus quickly stood up so she could get through. Lily slowly sat up and took the first potion that the matron gave her.

'Drink it all up,' Paradise said, 'you went through some tough mental and physical abuse, so this potion won't take all of the pain like it's supposed too but it will take most of it away.'

Lily nodded and drank the potion. It tasted like red and black liquorice mixed together and she tried not to gag. She saw her brothers smirking at her because of the taste and she just shook her head, taking the headache relief potion which had no taste.

'Drink this up,' Madam Paradise said, gesturing to the Pumpkin juice, 'you'll feel better.'

Lily raised the goblet to her mouth and slowly drank from it. It tasted refreshing after the potions and she drank half of it before setting it on the side table. She felt sleepy immediately after and knew that there was a sleeping draught in the Pumpkin juice.

'Will it stop the dreams?' Lily asked.

'With the amount of physical and mental trauma you suffered, I doubt it,' Paradise said, 'but it should keep it a minimal. Hopefully.'

'Okay,' Lily said, closing her eyes. She fell asleep immediately.

***HP***

Harry Potter stared at her daughter as she fell asleep and he looked at his sons, who were looking at Lily, both looking like they were thinking hard about something. He looked at Ginny who looked like she was about to become the red hulk from either sadness, anger or both.

'There's no use for us to be in here, worrying,' Harry said, 'let's go outside and talk to the others.'

'You two should go get some dinner,' Ginny said, 'it's six-thirty.'

'We're not really hungry,' Albus said, looking at James who nodded.

'Go try to eat something in the kitchens,' Harry said, 'you'll avoid all the questions,'

'You can come back here after you've eaten something.' Ginny added. The boys nodded and Harry and Ginny led them out of the Hospital Wing.

'I'll send a Patronus if there is any trouble,' Annie Paradise said, meeting them at the door.

'Thank you,' Harry said sincerely. Ginny nodded and they walked out of there.

Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Molly, Arthur and Minerva were waiting outside, talking with each other. They all turned to face them and James and Albus hugged Harry and Ginny before walking off together to the kitchens.

'How is she?' Neville asked.

'Her heart rate went high because she thought she saw her attacker.' Harry said darkly.

'Who exactly is he?' Ron asked.

'Victor Nott, a fifth year Ravenclaw student,' Minerva answered, 'Pansy and Theodore Nott's son.'

'Why Lily?' Molly asked.

'Because Lily's accidental magic came through when Pansy was attacking us when Lily was seven and she killed Pansy accidently, trying to protect us both.' Harry said.

'But how did he know that?' Arthur asked.

'Zabini and Nott saw it, a glimpse.' Harry said.

'Was that the only reason?' Luna asked. 'Because Lily protected you both and accidently kill Parkinson?'

'And to get to me,' Harry sighed, 'if they use Lily, they can get to me.'

'Do they know the Prophecy, perhaps?' Arthur asked quietly. 'Is that perhaps another reason they are attacking her?'

'I hope not,' Ginny muttered, 'because that won't be good.'

A high pitch scream tore them away from their thoughts, and it had come from the Hospital Wing. Harry quickly ran into the Hospital Wing and ran to Lily's bed.

She was thrashing around in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Annie was trying to get her to stop moving but it wasn't working.

'Ron, Neville,' Harry said, taking over from Annie. Ron and Neville joined him and they tried to stop her from moving around.

'Isn't there a spell or something you can do?' Ginny asked.

'It's too dangerous.' Annie replied. 'Most of the time, you just have to let the patient settle down themselves, but this is the most serve case I've seen.'

Lily sat up suddenly, and Harry watched as looked down at her right arm. They could all see the word _Blood-Traitor_ written there and it stood out against her pale skin.

'Miss Potter,' Annie said, 'did you just have a nightmare?'

Lily merely nodded, taking her eyes away from her arm and she looked at her feet.

'Could you tell me what happened?' Annie asked.

Lily shook her head slowly and Harry glanced at his wife.

'Lily,' Ginny said, sitting in the chair next to her bed. Ginny gently took Lily's hand and Lily looked at Ginny. 'Sweetheart, I know it's hard but if you can tell us even a tiny detail of your nightmare it helps. I know, okay?'

'It wasn't really nightmare,' Lily whispered, 'it- it was a memory.'

'What memory, sweetheart?' Ginny asked.

'I don't want to say mum,' Lily said, tears falling down her cheeks.

***HP***

Lily put her head on her knees and cried openly on her knees. She didn't care that Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Neville, Luna, Minerva and her parents were there because the memory felt so horrible that she felt like she was going to be physically sick.

She heard people leave and saw that only her mother and Hermione had remained behind.

'What happened, Lily?' Hermione asked, sitting next to her mother.

'He- he- he,' Lily stuttered. She took a deep breath and lifted up her shirt and moved her back so that her aunt and mother could see it. She heard gasps from both of them and she put her shirt back over her back and turned to her mother and aunt.

He had written _"I will get you"_ on her back with a knife.

'Your father and Uncle Ron will get him, Lily,' Ginny said, 'and he'll go to Azkaban for the rest of his short life.'

Lily just stared at her feet.

She should have gone with her Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Fred and Sirius.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: Please leave a constructive review, favourite and follow! Please tell me if you want to see anything specific and I'll try to include it!**

 **Enjoy your day :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Who We Truly Are

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the constructive reviews, favourites, follows and reads! You are all awesome and will always make my day!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I have two sets of Harry Potter books in my room, the full movie set, the Hogwarts library, two books about the movies of HP, a Hogwarts journal, a Harry Potter poster that takes up a quarter of one wall in my room, a set of awesome hand drawn HP shoes, one super comfy Hogwarts jumper, three HP shirts, one time-turner necklace, two HP bracelets and my room is cover in HP posters so I'm gonna go with that I don't own Harry Potter but I know who does! J.K Rowling, the most inspirational woman, owns all rights of Harry Potter! *Sighs* I wish I owned more stuff.**_

***HP***

'Victor Nott, sixteen, is wanted by Aurors of Britain, for crimes such as physical abuse on a minor, mental trauma on a minor, the illegal use of one of the three unforgivable curses and the attempted use of one of the three unforgivable curses. If you happen to see him, do not approach, instead, call the Aurors and leave the area. If he is seen in another country, contact the British Ministry, or if you can't contact us, contact the Auror office of your Ministry.' Harry said, looking at Ron.

'That's all thank you,' Ron added, 'any questions?'

'Who is he's parents?' A reporter asked.

'Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson who are Death Eaters,' Ron answered, 'any questions?' There was silence and Harry nodded at his best friend and brother-in-law.

Harry and Ron walked off the stage and they walked off towards Kingsley's office.

'Any news?' Ron asked quietly.

'On which one?' Harry sighed.

'Both,' Ron said.

'He's trying to leave Europe,' Harry said, 'but we have wards up against Death Eaters leaving Europe so he's staying here in Europe. We think he's in Germany or Austria.'

'What about the other one?' Ron asked quietly.

'She- she's coming home,' Harry replied softly, 'Ginny is taking a few months off of work to stay home with her, and I told Kingsley and I'll only be working two days a week. I'll work from and all but other than that she'll go back to school after Christmas- if St Mungo's allows her.'

'Oka- Draco Malfoy?' Ron said, sounding surprised. Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing at the door of Kingsley Shacklebolt's door. He was holding a letter and he had turned to face them.

'Potter,' Draco said, 'the one person I needed to talk to.'

'Yes Draco?' Harry asked. 'I'm- I'm a rather busy person.'

'You'll make time for me,' Draco said, 'is there somewhere private where we can talk?'

'Why?' Ron asked.

'I'd talk you both, but I can't.' Draco said. 'Until we're somewhere private.'

'Fine Draco, mine and Ron's office,' Harry said irritably, 'fifteen minutes?'

'No, now,' Draco said, looking annoyed.

'Why, Draco?' Harry asked. 'Why can't you wait? I've to talk to the Minister and then I have to go- go to Hogwarts on- on business.'

'Because this letter is about that business.' Draco said loudly.

'What do you know about that?' Ron asked. Draco looked at him then Harry.

'They might be listening to me.' Draco said. Harry suddenly clicked to it and he glanced at Ron who seemed to have the same thought.

'Let's go then,' Ron said. Draco nodded and the three of them took the stairs to the Auror level and they quietly went into Harry's office, which while Nott was escaping custody, was Ron's office as well. Harry waved his wand and the anti-hearing charms were put around his office.

'What do you know about my business with Hogwarts Draco Malfoy?' Harry asked sharply.

'You daughter was abused by Victor Nott,' Draco said. Harry looked at Draco closely. He still had a point chin and high cheeks. His grey eyes were not cold anymore and his blonde hair was almost white, like his son's. His face had a few scars on it and Harry noticed a particularly long one near his eye.

'How do you know this?' Harry asked. 'It's been kept in the family. We asked your son and daughter not to tell anyone, including you unfortunately.'

'Theodore Nott has been communicating with my- Lucius,' Draco said, handing Harry the letter. Harry took it carefully and read it.

 _ML,_

 _The mission is working wonderfully. My son was able to get the girl and weaken her to the point that the girl is now going home for therapy and will probably be broken beyond repair! I'm proud of him and I'm sorry to hear about those grandchildren of yours, especially the girl, but her mind will soon change if we're able to get the thing we desire._

 _It's an assumed Prophecy about the girl. My son saw it in the blood-traitors mind. He said that it was relating to the father but I don't think it is, and neither does my son anymore. We don't know how to get it but we need your help._

 _Reply with different owls because even through my son did most of the mission, he's wanted by all of Europe, especially the family. Your grandchildren will come around one day when they learn that no one wants them._

 _Remember the plan at the castle._

 _NT,_

Harry handed the letter to Ron to read and he read it quickly.

'Bloody hell,' Ron muttered.

'My mother had gotten to the owl before my father, since he was mysteriously gone, read the letter and she immediately came to my place with it. I came here as soon as possible. They said that you had a meeting with the Minister of Magic so I went to his office to try and get you when you two saw me.' Draco explained.

'Thank you Draco,' Harry said, 'have you stopped contact with Lucius?'

'Since the Howler he sent my daughter yes,' Draco said.

'Howler?' Ron asked.

'Lucius found out about Cassiopeia's sorting and sent her a howler,' Draco said, 'I only spoke to him before that because of my mother but I refuse to acknowledge his presence anymore, especially after this letter.'

'Does he have other letters?' Harry asked. 'That are easily accessible?'

'No,' Draco said, 'he'd keep it in his drawing room where he kept his dark artefacts.'

'We need to enter the house,' Harry said, 'find more letters so we know Nott's position and then we know where his son is.'

'I- I want to offer help,' Draco said. Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco and he leaned back in his chair.

'Why?' Ron asked.

'I want the Death Eaters gone just as much as you two do,' Draco said, 'they ruined my life as well.'

'You could be helpful,' Harry said, watching as Ginny's horse Patronus galloped through his door.

' _She's ready to go,'_ Ginny's voice spoke, _'do you want us to wait for you?'_

Harry sighed and put a hand through his hair.

'Draco, meet Ron and I here tomorrow morning at eight,' Harry said, standing up.

'I might be able to get another letter if I'm able too,' Draco said, 'and I might have some of his potions. I can have a look at them if I can grab a sample from each of them.'

'Send a Patronus if you are able too,' Harry said, 'but if you can't it's alright, I know you could be watched. And send it too both of us. '

'Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow morning,' Draco said, nodding at them both and he left the office. Harry sighed and looked at Ron.

'I'll update Kingsley,' Ron said, 'go to Hogwarts.'

'Okay,' Harry said, waving his wand, watching his stag prance out of the room. A minute later Ginny's Patronus came back and told him that she'd wait for him in Minerva's office with Albus and James. Harry looked back at Ron who was re-reading the letter again.

'They're back,' Ron said, 'they're back, Harry, and this time they can get through to us worse,'

'I know,' Harry said quietly. He sighed and walked over to his fireplace. 'Thanks Ron,'

'See you later,' Ron sighed. Harry nodded and picked up some Floo Powder.

'Minerva McGonagall's office, Hogwarts!' Harry said, stepping through the flames. He looked at all the fireplaces whirling past him and after a minute, he arrived at Minerva's office. He wiped his robes off and took his glasses off to wipe off the soot.

He looked at his two sons who were saying goodbye to Lily to Minerva and Ginny who were talking quietly to each other. He saw Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, along with some of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses looking at the scene curiously.

'Hello Harry,' Dumbledore said cheerily. Harry smiled at his old Headmaster and he looked at Snape. He was watching James, Albus and Lily with a thoughtful look. Ginny and Minerva looked at him and then back at James, Albus and Lily.

'See you later, Lils,' James said, 'make sure Padfoot and Prongs don't get lonely.'

'And Moony,' Albus added, referring to their chubby tuxedo cat that idolized Albus.

'Yes and Moony too,' James smiled. Lily merely nodded and looked up at Snape and Dumbledore.

'Till next time Lily,' Snape said, a small smile curling on his lips. Lily's lip twitched.

'See you later!' Dumbledore said chirpily, his blue eyes shining over his half-moon spectacles. Lily nodded and walked over to Harry. Ginny gave James and Albus a hug before walking over to Harry and Lily.

'I'll see you next term, Miss Potter,' Minerva said, smiling at Lily, 'I'll let your friends see you every weekend along with your family.'

Lily merely nodded and she looked up at the ceiling. Harry looked over at his two sons.

'No detentions from either of you,' Harry said, 'for at least a week okay?'

'I can't promise anything.' James smirked. 'Louis, Fred and I got this great idea and-'

'And we won't perform it dad,' Albus said, stepping on James's foot. Harry snorted and he heard Ginny groan. Harry hugged his two sons and walked over to Minerva.

'Make sure you catch them,' Minerva said quietly.

'I'm working on it,' Harry said. Minerva nodded and looked at James and Albus.

'You two can go back to your dorms,' Minerva said, 'and do homework.'

James snorted and Albus nodded and they both left, after waving goodbye to Lily, Harry and Ginny.

'Are we going by Floo travel?' Ginny asked. Harry nodded and Ginny went through the fire first with a Lily's owl. Lily slowly stepped through the fire and whispered Potter Manor. Harry grabbed Lily's trunk and looked back at Dumbledore and Snape.

'I think it might take a bit longer than expected,' Snape said before leaving his portrait. Dumbledore walked off joyfully and probably went to talk with Remus, Tonks and the others down memorial corridor. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Minerva.

'I think he's right,' Minerva said, 'but I hope she surprises us.'

'Me too,' Harry said quietly. He nodded at her and he felt the unpleasant sensation of Floo travelling and he stood out of his fireplace and into his living room. He brushed off the soot and he saw Ginny walking over to the kitchen, Lily nowhere in sight.

'Where's Lils?' Harry asked.

'Went straight to her room,' Ginny sighed, 'probably to get one of her favourite books.'

'Divergent, the Hunger Games or the Fault in our Stars?' Harry asked.

'You know if your life was a book you'd be the most popular book series,' Ginny laughed.

'Thank gosh that hasn't happened,' Harry said, smiling.

'I'm making grilled cheese, ham and tomato sandwiches, want one?'

'No tomato,' Harry said, grabbing Lily's trunk.

'I know, Harry,' Ginny smirked. Harry just shook his head and walked up the hallway. James's room was the closest to the kitchen and the living room, Albus's was the next one, with a large window with a view of the country scenery and Lily's was the last, with a large view of the country side and the make shift Quidditch Pitch they had. He knocked on her door and heard a quiet yes from inside the room. He opened the door and walked in.

Lily was sitting on a yellow beanbag on the corner, she wasn't reading any book but she was looking outside of her window, her right elbow resting on her windowsill and her long sleeved shirt revealed part of the word written on her arm.

'I have your trunk Lils,' Harry said, putting her trunk at the end of double bed.

'Thanks dad,' Lily said quietly, not looking at him.

'Mum's making grilled cheese, ham and tomato sandwiches, if you want one,' Harry said.

'I'm not particularly hungry but thanks anyway.' Lily said, still looking outside. Harry sighed and debated internally with himself. Should he stay with her or let her be by herself for a while?

'Dad, you can go have a sandwich,' Lily said, breaking his thoughts, 'I'm not going to be much company.'

'Okay Lils,' Harry said, 'I love you,'

'I love you too dad,' Lily said quietly.

***HP***

Lily heard her father walk out of her room and she stood up. She went to her bookshelf. She looked between her favourite books. Divergent, the Hunger Games or the Fault in our Stars? She decided on the Hunger Games and took out the first book, which had a white cover with a gold mocking jay, which was Katniss's lucky pin.

She walked back over to her beanbag but she didn't open her book. She stared out the window, the first part of the word written on her arm visible. She glanced at it and felt more nauseous. She wanted it to go away, to vanish from existence.

She pulled down her sleeve and put her book on her windowsill. She couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking of meeting her grandparents properly and being able to hug them. To be able to talk to them about her life. She could do that with their portraits but it felt more special.

Perhaps had she had gone with them, she would have had more special moments with them.

'I can't think like that,' Lily said quietly, 'I can't think like that,'

Lily stared down at her book. She couldn't read but she couldn't sit and let her mind wander. She stood up and placed her book back on her bookshelf and walked over to her trunk. She took out her favourite photographs and set them on her bed side tables. There was three. One of her, Ginny, Harry, James, Albus and Teddy before James went to Hogwarts, there was one of her, Frank, Alice, Cassie, Scorpius and her cousins that went to Hogwarts. The last one was Cassie, Hugo and herself. It had to be her favourite because it was just her with her two best friends, not a care in the world.

Hugo looked a lot like his father, however he had little freckles and his hair was short and brown. He had blue eyes that would have either trouble or kindness lit in them and he was tall and had a tendency to only read up on subjects he liked, like wizard chess and Defence against the Dark Arts.

Cassie looked like her brother and father, her face was, however, less pointed and more rounded like her mother's. She had her mother, Astoria's, eyes which were a dark blue and her hair, like her brother and father, was white blonde, with a few dark streaks that was wavy down to her mid back. She loved adventures and she always loved to sing. She was kind as well and caused mischief in classes with Hugo.

Lily however looked like her mother and father. Her hair was a Weasley ginger, however she seemed to have dark tips that looked dyed but was actually natural. Her eyes changed from a light green to light blue and she had her mothers' face and body structure with her father's eyes, nose and mouth. She liked to be kind to other people whenever she could be and she always tried to keep a straight face when Hugo and Cassie pulled a prank yet it never worked and she only participated if she was certain it wouldn't kill anyone.

She wiped her tears away stared out the window again.

Why her?

***HP***

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, reads, favourites and follows! It always makes my day! :) Now did you like this chapter? I was going to have a confrontation between Draco and Ron and Harry but I thought to leave it for a heat of the moment thing.**

 **Also I was trying to think of my favourite book series (other than Harry Potter) and Divergent, the Hunger Games and the Fault in our Stars came up! I'll mention some more fandoms, television and books and describe how it has/will help Lily with her recovery because it's how I feel with Harry Potter when I felt down when my Uncle and Grandmother died. Harry helped me so I imagine Katniss, Tris and Hazel would help Lily :)**

 **If you think of a fandom (that suits Lily) I'll take it on board! I'm more than likely gonna include Once Upon a Time (my favourite fandom after HP) and I just LOVE it! :)**

 **Thanks again and please leave a constructive review! :)**

 **Also do you want to know who I think plays each character? Let me know that, what fandoms you think Lily would have (she's eleven remember!) and how was this chapter, especially Draco and Harry and Ron! :)**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**

 **UPDATED 22/07/2015 BECAUSE I WROTE THE FAULT IN OUR SKIES NOT THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! I'm so sorry and thank you Apollo's Hufflepuff Girl and CRAZILITIOUS for pointing it out!**

 **Also do you guys want a bit of a happier chapter next time because either way I will probably write a memory of Lily's with Hugo and Cassie at Hogwarts.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Happiness can be Found Even in the Darkest of Places

 **Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews, favourites, follows and reads! It's always awesome to see more of them! I was able to fix a mistake last chapter and it annoyed me a lot so I updated the chapter. What makes a person think the Fault in our Skies? I don't even know. Perhaps it's because they both start with s! I have no idea but I'm so sorry!**

 **This is a memory chapter of Lily's!**

 _ **Disclaimer: You know how a dream is a wish your heart makes? Well I've had some pretty strange HP dreams and I certainly don't wish to cut Albus Dumbledore in half (the upper half of course) and bury the upper half of Dumbledore at my old primary school. So anyway, after you get over that strange disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter but I know who does and reckon you might know her! J.K. Rowling owns it so all rights to her, that amazing woman who taught me so many life lessons.**_

***HP***

 _Lily Potter stared at her timetable. She had Herbology and Hugo and Cassie were arguing heatedly about something or other. She felt so annoyed by her friends. Couldn't they just admit one of them was wrong and get on with life? She'd seen it happen hundreds of times between James and Albus and after a while she just got used to it._

' _You two,' Lily said. Cassie's white-blonde hair whipped around and Cassie was staring at her._

' _What?' Cassie asked annoyed._

' _Herbology!' Lily said. 'Now come on! We get to draw diagrams of those awesome fly-trap plants that don't just trap flies but larger animals. Well hopefully- James, Fred, Louis and Molly said that's what they said they did their first lesson.'_

' _Fine,' Hugo said, rolling his eyes. He stood up and grabbed his bag and looked at Cassie._

' _I'm coming as well,' Cassie muttered, grabbing a piece of toast. Lily rolled her eyes. They were both in a bad mood because Cassie thought the Puddlemere United were better than the Chudley Cannons, Hugo's favourite Quidditch team._

' _You two both know you're being stupid,' Lily said, 'both teams are as good as each other,'_

' _Says you,' Cassie and Hugo scoffed, 'you go for the Holyhead Harpies.'_

' _They are a fabulous team,' Lily smiled, 'they're new seeker, Holly Green, she says over the summer holidays that she'll give James, Albus and I a chance to practise our seeker skills with her.'_

' _Not fair!' Cassie said. 'Your mother was a chaser on the team so_ of course _you like them, Lily!'_

' _Oh well,' Lily shrugged, 'now let's keep moving so we aren't late!'_

 _Cassie muttered darkly and Lily purposely whipped her red hair in her face when they turned the corner to go outside to the greenhouses. Hugo snorted and Cassie muttered even more. Lily took a tighter hold on her books and they were the first three waiting outside the Greenhouses._

' _Oh Cassie,' Lily said, 'it was only a joke,'_

' _Shush it Potter,' Cassie said, rolling her eyes._

' _Malfoy,' Hugo said smirking slightly. Cassie hit him over the head with her Herbology textbook and he cringed._

' _What have I told_ you _Weasley?' Cassie asked._

' _Don't call you by your full name of Cassiopeia Aurora Malfoy ever.' Hugo said, rubbing his hand._

' _That's correct, Hugo,' Cassie smirked, 'now are we going to listen to that said person?'_

' _Probably?' Hugo said darkly. They heard a loud laugh and Lily turned around to see Neville Longbottom, her godfather, standing there._

' _I must admit, you two remind me of Hermione and Ron,' Neville smiled. Cassie and Hugo looked horrified and Lily laughed at their embarrassment of being compared to her Aunt and Uncle._

' _Let me assure you Professor that Hugo and I will never date like his parents did,' Cassie said, 'I assure you on my Ignis 2001 that I will never think of my friend like that,'_

' _An Ignis 2001?' Neville asked, sounding curious. 'What an amazing broom that is.'_

' _Isn't it ever, sir,' Cassie said sincerely._

' _Who are your parents, Cassie?' Neville asked._

' _You read my name out on the sorting list, sir, how can you not know?' Cassie asked._

' _I know your father sure, but I don't even know anything about the woman who captured your father's heart.' Neville said, smiling._

' _Well…' Cassie seemed a bit put out by his response and cleared her throat. 'My father is obviously Draco Malfoy and um… my mother is Astoria Malfoy, the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass.'_

' _Daphne Greengrass,' Neville said thoughtfully, 'she was in my year,'_

' _Yeah,' Cassie said, 'my grandparents are Aurora and Christian Greengrass.'_

' _Interesting,' Neville said, 'I think I know the name.'_

' _You would,' Cassie said, 'we're purebloods. Fun fact is however that my father didn't know that until after a few months after they dated.'_

' _Really?' Neville said, sounding slightly surprised._

' _Yeah,' Cassie said. More students started to arrive and they lined up in two straight lines._

' _Come in,' Neville said, gesturing to his students. Lily walked in first, her cousin and best friend following her and the three of them sat at the table at the front. Hugo sat on one side and Cassie on the other. The class took out their books and quills and ink and looked up at Neville. He looked highly amused by the class's actions._

' _Hello class,' Neville said, 'and welcome to Herbology. It's the most fascinating subjects taught here at Hogwarts. All of the different plant life and their habits are just mystifying and still Herbologists don't know all of the Wizarding Worlds plants. Now today I'm gonna start class different. I want you to put all of your belongings away and stand up.'_

 _The class stood up after putting their books, quills and ink away and Neville made the desks vanish._

' _Now, Herbology can be a very dangerous subject,' Neville said, 'these plants have a manipulative and that can potentially deadly in the wrong hands so trust among your peers is essential. We're going to spend about half an hour getting to know everyone. I know what you're thinking- it's stupid and unnecessary but it's not. I've seen many students bond because of this simple activity, besides, how else will you know everyone? The rest of the lesson, we'll be looking at all different plants and sketching them._

' _Now, all of you sit in a circle,' Neville said. Lily sat down first and the others followed her. 'Good, now we're going to go around the circle and tell everyone our full names, cause who doesn't like that? Tell us about your family, a little fun fact I call it. Your favourite food, a cool thing about Hogwarts and your hobbies. Who wants to go first?_

' _I will actually. My name is Neville Francis Longbottom and I'm married to my wife Hannah and I have a son and daughter, Francis and Alison. My favourite food is- ah this is so hard! Pumpkin Pastries perhaps or maybe apple pie! I don't know! It's hard to choose. Anyway I love the Hogwarts castle and its secrets and my hobbies are reading and Herbology. So who is up?'_

 _The class went silent for about a minute and Cassie spoke up._

' _The name's Cassiopeia Aurora Malfoy,' Cassie said and Lily noticed that most of her classmates looked at her best friend with disgust and distrust, 'um- my mother is- is Astoria Malfoy and my father is Draco Malfoy. I only have one older brother Scorpius Hyperion who's in his third year. I- My favourite food is well it's got to be Red Velvet cake. Hogwarts is cool because of the moving staircases and I- like to sing. I like muggle songs to sing and I like to draw.'_

 _Lily's classmates were looking more distrustfully at Cassie's eagerness and Hugo spoke up next._

' _I'm Weasley. Hugo Richard Weasley, named after my maternal Great Grandad and Grandad. My mother is the famous Hermione Granger, now Weasley of course. The dad's Ron Weasley and my sister is absolutely annoying and she's Rose Lynda. I love all food and so if I had to choose- umm- it's got to be- the muggle chocolate Hazelnut. Love that stuff and my hobbies are Quidditch and I like to learn more about the Wizarding World.' Hugo said, almost breathlessly._

 _Lily laughed quietly at her cousin and he turned to glare at her._

' _You're turn,' Hugo said._

' _My name is Lily Luna Potter,' Lily said and the class went deadly quiet like when Hugo started to talk, 'my dad is Harry Potter and my mum's Ginny Potter. I have two- well three- older brothers. Teddy Lupin is my dad's godson and is my brother in all but blood. James Sirius is my first biological brother and Albus Ruebus is my second biological brother. My favourite food is chocolate frogs and my hobbies are reading muggle books and watching muggle television. I also like to write cool stories.'_

 _The class was deadly quiet and another student broke the silence._

' _The name is-' Lily listened to her classmates intently but she noticed that Cassie seemed rather put off by everyone's reaction to her name._

' _That's good,' Neville said happily, 'now let's draw!'_

 _Lily laughed at her godfather's excitement and she turned to Cassie and Hugo._

' _Come one!' She smiled._

' _Lily,' Cassie groaned, 'let's not get too excited.'_

' _Why?' Lily asked._

' _Because they sense excitement,' Cassie muttered, gesturing to the plants._

' _Oh well,' Lily said._

 _The rest of the lesson was spent in happy chatter and laughter, especially as they saw Hugo's drawings. He didn't have a creative bone in his body for drawing or art and his drawings looked much like Lily's brother James's- like a muggle car drove over it in mud and paint._

 _They all exited the classroom in high spirits, talking about Neville's enjoyable lesson when Lily noticed Cassie's sad expression._

' _What's wrong?' Hugo asked._

' _Why do people hate my name?' Cassie asked. 'I'm not my grandfather and my father had no choice but to do what he did. I bet it's worse for me cause I'm Draco Malfoy's only daughter.'_

' _Don't let it bother you, Cassiopeia.' Cassie groaned and the trio looked at Albus, Rose and Scorpius behind them._

' _They talk more about me than you,' Cassie said._

' _Just hex them,' Rose said simply, 'solves the problem.'_

' _I can't do that!' Cassie said horrified._

' _You can if you have a good defence,' Hugo said thoughtfully and Rose nodded at her brother._

' _I hear that Weasley Wizard Wheezes are a good place to start,' Scorpius smirked and Albus laughed. Albus, Rose and Scorpius walked off laughing and Lily rolled her eyes._

' _It's true,' Lily said._

 _***HP***_

Lily Potter smiled softly at the memory. It had been such a great Herbology lesson with Neville that it always brought a smile to her face. She took out her drawing book and from memory, drew a picture of her two best friends, and at midnight because sometimes the nightmares got to her, considering it was her first night alone.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: Please leave a constructive review, favourite and follow! I hope you all enjoyed a lighter chapter with some good memories! Next chapter will be Cassie's POV and a shocking Hogwarts secret is revealed!**

 **Ignis in Latin means fire so I thought it sounded cooler in Latin.**

 **Enjoy your day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Underlying Venom

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the people who read, review, favourite and follow my story! You all awesome and make my day and please just keep doing just that! Thanks you all again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! We'll see a lot more of everyone in this chapter.**

 **This is Cassie's POV and a new POV.**

 **Minor Swearing!**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter the books wouldn't be as good and stuff like that so all rights to that amazing woman I call an inspiration to a generation: J.K. Rowling.**_

***HP***

'It doesn't feel natural with Lily gone,' Cassie said quietly to her best friend Hugo.

'I know,' Hugo sighed, 'but we'll be able to see her this weekend. It's only in a few days' time.'

'It's not the same, Hugo,' Cassie said, 'we should have known what was happening to her. We should have asked more questions, talk to her more about why she was disappearing then it wouldn't have happened.'

'Cassie, it would still be the same,' Hugo said, 'because Lily wouldn't have told us. She doesn't want to appear weak. It's like Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny. They always seem so strong and confident but it's just for the public.'

'I guess,' Cassie muttered, still feeling unconvinced.

Cassie sighed and glanced at her best friend. He was unnaturally tall, as tall as her brother who was thirteen and he had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a strong build since his favourite Quidditch positions were Keeper and Beater. His parents were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as she was still known as from the stories her parents, her dad more so, told her mother.

Ron was the second youngest child of seven in a very poor family, not just in riches but in the reputation that controlled his family's income. The Weasley's were blood-traitors, as Lucius Malfoy would call them but her father would call them a brave family who cared for love more than riches. She knew that her father admired the Weasley's when he was growing up, being deprived of real love from both parents for different reasons.

She knew why her father did the things he did towards Ron, Hermione and Harry. Lucius Malfoy was someone who had a way with words and threatening his son to not disgrace the family name was one way to get to him.

It wasn't like Narcissa Malfoy was much help. She was almost an estranged mother when Lucius was in the area but as soon as he left, she became a loving person that Cassie knew today. It felt weird to hear those stories of the kind woman who was her grandmother. It was like it was made up to make her feel horrible, yet the tone her father spoke in, the way his eyes hardened and the way he was guarded with her grandmother was around it made her feel like that there was more than enough truth in his words.

'Cassie,' Hugo said quietly, as they walked towards the Great Hall, 'how do we help?'

'I don't know,' Cassie sighed, 'but I do know that-'

Cassie was interrupted by a Professor's voice.

'Cassiopeia Malfoy,' the voice said. Cassie turned around quickly and Hugo turned around as well. Neville was standing there, looking sadden and a bit angry.

'What's- what's the matter sir?' Cassie asked.

'We need to talk.' Neville said, sighing. 'About your grandmother. Do you know where your brother is?'

Cassie's heart dropped. What had happened to Narcissa Malfoy? Where was her grandmother? Why did Neville look angry and sad?'

***HP***

'Edward Lupin!' A sharp voice rang out. Teddy groaned and looked at his grandmother. His grandmother did not care that he was twenty-two and had a fiancée with a child on the way. She'd use his full name whenever he did something stupid, this not being an exception.

'Yes grandmother?' Teddy said, smiling at his grandmother.

'Why are you here ten minutes late?' Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Um- because- ah,' Teddy said, looking around the room for inspiration. His eyes landed on a picture of him when he was five and Victoire was three. 'I was with Victoire. Planning the wedding.'

'You're a terrible liar, Edward,' Andromeda said, her eyes narrowing down on him. He leaned back from his grandmothers' stare.

'I was with Victoire,' Teddy said, half honestly. He was with Victoire's father and mother, re-doing Bill and Fleur's shell cottage for them.

'What have I told you about lying Edward Remus?' Andromeda asked sharply.

'Not to do it otherwise my godfather would agree with you on my punishment,' Teddy muttered.

'Besides, we have to talk,' Andromeda sighed. Her face was grief-stricken and Teddy could tell instantly that this afternoon wasn't going to be filled with rainbows and unicorns.

'Why?' Teddy asked. 'What happened?'

'It- it was Narcissa,' Andromeda said softly.

Teddy's heart dropped. He did love Narcissa Malfoy, she was his aunt after all, but he was worried about his cousin Draco Malfoy and his kids Scorpius and Cassiopeia. He loved them very much and he knew that after the war, the family had grown closer. However, his cousins were pushed to the back of his mind when his grandmother collapsed to the ground.

'Grandmother?' Teddy asked, sitting next to her. He put his fingers on her neck. A very faint heartbeat. He watched her face, which was contorted into sadness and grief.

Teddy took his wand out and sent a Patronus to Victoire and Harry. His Patronus was a werewolf, like his father. It ran off and in less than a minute he heard three pops. He turned around, his wand slightly raised when his very pregnant fiancée came into the room with Harry and Ron.

'What happened?' Ron asked immediately, kneeling next to Andromeda. Harry went into the kitchen and Victoire stood next to Teddy. Teddy took her right hand and looked up at her.

'What happened?' Ron asked.

'I came home, and she'd asked where I had been,' Teddy said and he could feel Victoire's blush, 'I gave her- well a half-truth and she knew I was lying. She said we had to talk about Narcissa when she just- she just collapsed.'

'I'll get St Mungo's,' Ron said, still looking over Andromeda's body.

'Ron! I found something!' Harry called out. Harry came out into the room, carrying a bag of white powder.

'What's that?' Victoire asked.

'Coma powder,' Harry said, sighing, 'you can't buy it in England. It comes from- it comes from Spain. Where Nott is,'

'I can go to work, figure out where it comes from in Spain,' Teddy offered.

'No, we'll get Seamus to have a look,' Harry said, 'Dean could help perhaps, he's good with plants, not Neville good but reasonable good.'

'What does Coma Powder do?' Victoire asked.

'Ten to fifteen minutes after taken, it sends the body off to a coma-like state. The victim could be under for days, weeks, months, perhaps years depending on the age and health. Death is a fifty- fifty chance.' Ron said.

Teddy closed his eyes and sighed. He knew the effects of coma powder but it wasn't common knowledge among people who weren't Aurors.

'Okay, we should take her to St Mungo's,' Ron said. He pulled the sleeve up on his robe and twisted his watch.

'Aperta!' Ron muttered. The fireplace behind them was suddenly roaring with fire and Ron took Andromeda's body and the flames took Ron and Andromeda to St Mungo's. Teddy knew that only the top Aurors got those watches for quick trips.

'Do you two want to go to St Mungo's?' Harry asked.

'We'd have to drive,' Victoire sighed, 'I just used my monthly Apparation by taking this trip but it was worth it.'

'I'll see you two there in two hours,' Harry said, 'I have to go home to Ginny and Lily and we have to go to St Mungo's.'

'We'll see you there,' Teddy said, summoning his car keys. Harry nodded and went outside to Apparate.

'Are you okay?' Teddy asked.

'My back is sore but I'm okay,' Victoire smiled, 'Remy is good.'

'She's our daughter, she's always good,' Teddy smiled.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry about the long update but I've been really busy and this is the last chance I have to update this story for about a week :) anyway enjoy the chapter and please review, favourite and follow! Sorry about the short chapter too!**

 **Enjoy your day :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: A Hurt

 **Author's Note: Guys, last chapter you WERE meant to be confused! I left it to confuse you because you have to wonder what happened to Narcissa and Andromeda! Anyway, please read, review, favourite and follow!**

 **WARNING: Short chapter ahead and minor swearing!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Do you wanna read some Fanfiction? Of course you do! I don't own HP but J.K Rowling does, that lucky witch! :)**_

***HP***

'Coma Powder?' Draco Malfoy asked. Harry nodded and Draco sat on the seat next to his mother. He buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Coma Powder was only found in Spain, next to never used, however, his mother and aunt had been given this. Who had done it?

'Who did it?' Astoria asked from beside him.

'Viktor Nott is in Spain,' Harry said, his eyes looking out the window before looking at them, 'he sent some to his- well father and they somehow were able to put it in their drinks.'

'How?' Draco demanded, looking at them. 'You lot are Aurors! Aren't you meant to stop this stuff? Form people going to a fate worse than death?'

'There is very little we could have done, Draco,' Harry said calmly, 'we only know it's in Spain because we've tracked through years of records. We don't know where in Spain, and by the time we have found it, Nott will have had to disappear to another country in Europe since no Death Eaters former or not, can leave Europe.'

'Then stop talking to me and find it!' Draco said angrily. 'Use that damned brain of yours _Potter_ and grab the person who did this to my mother and aunt!'

'Draco,' Astoria said softly, 'there's not much they can do expect go through records.'

'Why didn't you go through records earlier?' Draco demanded, now standing up. 'My mother should not be here if the Auror department could do their job and go through these records to find where the Coma Powder is coming to destroy it!'

'I'm sorry if we've been busy trying to find the guy who has been trying to torture my- a young girl!' Harry said furiously. 'You look through them if you'd like Malfoy. It would show you how hard it would be!'

'It's not hard!' Draco laughed darkly. 'Nott's a smart kid, Potter! Why would anyone send it from Spain to England in one hit? Any idiot knows that! You'd go through many countries, pay people to disguise it every time it's about to be sent!'

'How would you know that, Malfoy?' Harry asked. 'Little trick you learnt with the Death Eaters?'

Draco pushed Harry to the ground, feeling incredibly angry with the man lying in front of him.

'You learn it through working with dangerous potions, asshole,' Draco spat, 'not that you'd know that, would you Potter? My kids have more manners than you and my kids eat food with their hands!'

That wasn't entirely true. Cassie and Scorpius only ate with their hands when they were annoyed with Astoria and Draco and they both knew it was a pet hate of both of them, but Potter didn't need to know that.

'Draco!' Astoria said, standing beside him.

'What, Astoria?' Draco said, almost yelling at his wife.

'You've just assaulted the top Auror in Europe, the entire world, in fact!' Astoria said. 'Why Draco? I'm sure he didn't mean that like that because I know that's a trick your father learnt from Voldemort himself!'

'Leave, Astoria,' Draco said, glaring at her. She stood in front of him, her face beyond angry. 'Astoria, I said leave!'

'My mother-in-law is in here, so no,' Astoria spat, 'now, take Harry outside then we can talk, Draco,'

Draco walked out of the door and into the hallway as Harry followed him.

'I don't need to do your job,' Draco said, 'track the powder from Spain to France to Germany, Poland, Denmark, Norway then England. You better find it before I need to come for my yearly updates, next week Potter,'

Draco walked back to the room and stood at the door. Tears were running down Astoria's face and he felt instantly guilty. He had caused the one piece of happiness he had, to cry.

'Tori,' Draco said softly.

'I don't want to talk to you, Draco.' Astoria said not looking at him.

'Please, Tori,' Draco said, moving closer to her, 'I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I- I was just angry at the situation, not you. Never you Astoria.'

'Draco, just give me some time okay?' Astoria said. Draco nodded and kissed her forehead before sitting down and reaching to grab his mother's hand.

'I'm so sorry mother,' Draco said quietly, 'but I'll find them. I'll find who did this and make them pay.'

He put his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He was going to pay for his actions today.

***HP***

'Lo Tienes?' (Do you have it?) He asked. He desperately needed the last ingredient from this man so he could make an even deadlier Coma Powder for Potter's brat, Lily Potter, so she didn't reveal more of his secrets that she'd seen when his Legilmency had gone wrong.

'Depende, Qué obtengo?' (Depends, what do I get?) He replied. Any idiot could see that he desired money or something weird but he was not giving in to this idiot who had willing let a stranger into his house.

'Su vida.' (Your life) He replied simply. The guy seemed horrified that he was going to kill him and immediately nodded. 'Bien bien!' (Good good)

'Aquí.' (Here) The guy replied, handing him his tea leaves, laced with the deadly powder.

'Yo nunca estuve aquí, comprendí?' (I was never here, understood?) Nott said, raising the powdered tea leaves. The man ran back inside. Nott laughed and apparated to his safe spot.

He had a gift to deliver to a very unlucky eleven year old who could ruin him even more than she had already.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: The foreign looking words were roughly translated on Google Translate from English to Spanish, so please don't blame me if it's wrong! Anyway, let me know if I represented Draco well and what will happen next chapter?**

 **I won't' be able to update for perhaps two weeks (depending on my school and work schedule) so don't expect something anytime soon! Sorry :'(**

 **Also, as I've uploaded this chapter, check out my Bio for who I've thought who play these characters! (Finally!)**

 **Anyway, please read, review, favourite and follow and ENJOY YOUR DAY! :)**

 ******* HP***

 **Want a spoiler for next chapter?**

 ******* HP***

 ******* HP***

 ******* HP***

' _ **She's- different.' Hugo said quietly**_

' _ **She's under some PTSD! And lots of it.' Rose**_

' _ **What's that?' Hugo asked. It had to be the first thing he**_ **didn't** _ **know.**_

' _ **You're an idiot, honestly, do I have to explain everything to you, Scorpius and Albus?' Rose said, rolling her eyes at her younger brothers' antics.**_

' _ **Shut up, she's in the next room, twats!' James said angrily.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Christmas

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the time between updates but life has been busy and I've been having Once Upon a Time (awesome TV show I recommend you watch it!) feels so anyway here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing, reading, following and favourite this story! You are all amazing!**

 **Albus POV!**

 **WARNING: Short chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP but I don't so all rights to one of the most inspirational person in my life, J.K Rowling! :)**_

***HP***

It was Christmas time at the Potters but it didn't even feel like Christmas. The mood in the house was fearful and filled with sadness. Lily was usually the centre of attention at Christmas, always singing at the top of her voice, always adding decorations around the house and annoying them with facts about Christmas but this year they never saw her.

It didn't help that their father, Harry was always in his study with his best mate Albus's Uncle Ron and Draco Malfoy, trying to track down Victor Nott, his father, Blaise Zabini and Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda and Narcissa had yet to awaken from the Coma Powder and Teddy was helping them out when he wasn't busy with Victoire.

Albus looked at his best friends, Scorpius and Rose. They were laughing as they raced on brooms and he was sitting in one of the arm chairs outside as James, Fred and Louis were conspiring near the broom shed. Albus sat up straighter when the sliding door opened. It was Cassie and Hugo, Lily's best friends. They both look sad and he knew that they had been talking to Lily.

'How is she?' Albus asked hopefully.

'Had a flashback while we were visiting her,' Hugo sighed, 'and then Aunty Ginny had to come in. Gave her some sleeping draught.'

'Scorpius!' Rose yelled. Albus laughed as his best friend ran into a tree and James, Fred and Louis roared with laughter. Cassie shook his head and Hugo looked on the verge of falling to the ground with laughter.

'Should we go check on the idiot?' Cassie asked.

'Probably,' Albus smirked, getting up. They walked over to Rose and Scorpius and Scorpius was rubbing his head and glaring at them.

'That wasn't smart,' Cassie said, 'why did you do that, Scorpius?'

'Shut up Cassiopeia,' Scorpius said.

'Want some help?' Rose asked.

'Lunch you lot!' Ginny yelled out.

'Food?' James called out to her.

'Yes James.' Ginny said, going back inside. Scorpius stood up and Albus smirked at him.

'Loser washes up?' Albus asked.

'Oh yeah definitely.' Scorpius smirked.

Albus took off and Scorpius was hot on his trails. Albus had always been faster than his friend but Scorpius always used a tactic that was sneaky to win most of the time. Albus skidded to a halt in the dining room but fell over when Scorpius crashed into him.

'Boys!' Ginny said disapprovingly.

'Sorry mum,' Albus muttered. James laughed as Astoria Malfoy brought them some sandwiches (ham, cheese and tomato) and Cassie, Rose and Hugo arrived.

'We've got to go out,' Ginny said, 'we're meeting up- up with some old classmates.'

His mother was a terrible liar. All of his family were. His father went off topic, his mother blushed, James laughed, Albus looked everywhere but the person and Lily immediately giggled.

'Bye!' James said cheerily. Ginny and Astoria left and Albus knew that Harry, Ron and Draco weren't home but doing something outside the house.

'How's Lily?' Fred and Louis asked.

'She's- different.' Hugo said quietly.

'She's under some PTSD! And lots of it.' Rose said, sighing.

'What's that?' Hugo asked. It had to be the first thing he didn't know.

'You're an idiot, honestly, do I have to explain everything to you, Scorpius and Albus?' Rose said, rolling her eyes at her younger brothers' antics.

'Shut up, she's in the next room, twats!' James said angrily.

Albus stared at Rose and she was blushing a deep red.

'What are you lot doing for Christmas?' Scorpius asked.

'Going to the Burrow,' Louis answered, 'it's a tradition. No one misses it.'

'I wonder if dad will let us go over there,' Cassie said, 'a Weasley Christmas sounds awesome!'

'It's awesome!' Albus said, grinning at her. 'Grandma makes everyone a sweater in their favourite colour with their initials and Grandpa tells us stories, from anywhere in the world. We have a massive feast with a roast lamb and potatoes and vegetables, disgusting yes I know, and for desert we have this amazing cake that Aunt's make and the Uncles make an amazing firework show. It's hectic. Uncle George almost got sent to his old room because he made Fred, Roxanne and Aunt Angelina late. Hilarious I tell you.'

'Family dinners suck at our house.' Cassie said and Scorpius nodded. 'Lucius would spend the whole dinner just degrading all of us and telling us how we went wrong and Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass stopped coming because Lucius was a butt face. Aunt Daphne and Aunty Gabby still come but Josh and Danica don't come with- unfortunately.'

'Sounds boring as bat poop,' Hugo said, 'ask your parents if you guys can come to our house!'

'Oh definitely,' Scorpius grinned, 'and if they don't want to come we will.'

They ate their lunch in companionable silence and Albus couldn't help but look at his best friends' sister. She was very pretty, even at the age of elven. Her grey eyes were full of kindness and humour and her long blonde hair was in a weak braid. She was staring outside, off in her own world.

What he wouldn't give to look into her mind. What was she thinking? Did she know that he liked her? What would Scorpius say? They've been like brothers for three and a half years, but if Albus ever showed or acted like he liked his sister, what would happen? Would their friendship be ruined?

Albus shook his head. She was too young for him. She'd never like him. She probably thought of him as her best friends' brother, because that was what he was to her. There was nothing else. Why was he thinking of this? He was only thirteen for heaven's sake!

'Penny for your thoughts brother?' James smirked, looking at where he was looking at.

'No!' Albus said. They all jumped when they heard screaming.

'Lily!' James said, jumping up. They all ran to her room and Albus opened up the door. There was a black owl on her window sill and it flew off, leaving a piece of paper behind. Lily was on the ground, her face looking horrified and fearful and Albus reached out for the letter.

 _Revenge is sweet Potters._

 _Three taken down in less than a month._

 _You know, this powder makes them relive their worse memories?_

 _She's in for a lifetime of pain!_

 _VN_

Albus crushed the note in his hand threw it as hard as he could at the wall.

'What happened to her?' Cassie asked.

'Coma powder,' Albus said bitterly, kneeling next to her.

Christmas was going to be horrible.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Ah! Anyway, another update won't be up for a while so I'll leave you to ponder what's gonna happen next!**

 **Please read, review, favourite and follow!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Gifts

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, following, reviewing and favourites! It means a lot! Harry's POV and Lily's POV!**

 **Short Chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned HP I would have a Snitch necklace that was also a watch and it's awesome! Anyway, I don't own HP so all rights to J.K. Rowling!**_ __

***HP***

 _Revenge is sweet Potters._

 _Three taken down in less than a month._

 _You know, this powder makes them relive their worse memories?_

 _She's in for a lifetime of pain!_

 _VN_

Harry crumpled the note in his hand and threw it as hard as he could against the door of his office. He was going to kill Nott if he had the chance now. What was it with Death Eaters and revenge? Why couldn't they hurt _him_ not his kids? Of course he knew why. This was hurting him more than if they had hurt _him_.

'Harry,' Ginny said softly, 'Harry, it is okay to be angry.'

Harry gripped his hair and looked down at his wedding ring. It was a simple gold band and it had HP and GW written on it and the day they had gotten together (the first time) to an infinity sign. Forever.

'Why can't I find him, Ginny?' Harry asked.

'Because we are working when we're tried,' Ginny said, grabbing his hand. It was eleven at night and Harry had barely slept a wink since Lily had been administrated the Coma Powder three days earlier.

'But I feel like we're failing her if we rest,' Harry said.

'But we're failing her when we're tired and can't read or write anything useful, Harry,' Ginny said, pulling him up from his chair. He was a half a head taller than her and he rested his head on hers.

'You're always right,' Harry said quietly, 'come on, let's go to bed.'

Harry held her hand as they went to their bedroom and he flopped down on the bed. Ginny laid down next to him, holding up a picture frame. It was Lily, James, Albus and Teddy. She always kept it on her bedside table and took it with her, no matter if they were staying a night or a week at someone's place.

'We just need hope,' Ginny said quietly, 'we need to hope that we can find him then he'll wish he was dead after I finish with him.'

'After we finish with him,' Harry said darkly.

'Goodnight Harry,' Ginny said, kissing him on the lips softly.

'Night Ginny,' Harry said, putting his arm around his wife. He closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.

***HP***

Lily Potter opened her eyes and looked around. Why was she in a white room with a large window? Why was her bed uncomfortable? Why did it smell like a hospital?

Then her memories started to come back to her and she sat up quickly, panicking. She looked around and saw her mother and father in front of her, her godparents and Ron and Hermione as well. She blinked and her mother hugged her tightly.

'What happened?' Lily asked.

'You're okay,' Harry said, hugging her, 'that's all that matters.'

'Narcissa and Andromeda should be waking up now,' Ron said, 'I'll go see what they know.' Ron walked out of the room, followed by Neville and Hermione.

'How long have I been out for?' Lily asked.

'Two weeks.' Luna answered.

'Two weeks?' Lily asked. 'Did I miss anything?'

'Not really,' Ginny said, 'just- we're glad you are okay.'

'Miss Potter?' A healer came in and Lily's parents faced the healer.

'Yes?' Lily asked.

'How are you feeling?' She asked.

'Tired,' Lily admitted, 'and just relieved to be awake I guess.'

'Hungry or thirsty?' She asked. Lily shook her head.

'Can't say I am,' Lily said. The healer nodded and walked off.

'Cassie and Hugo want to come in,' Ron said, walking back in.

'Let them in please,' Lily begged her father.

'You said you were tired.' Harry tried to protest.

'Please dad?' Lily asked. Harry glanced at Ginny and her mother smiled at her.

'Of course sweetheart,' Ginny said. Ron nodded and called out to Cassie and Hugo. They walked into the room and almost tackled.

'What's up ginger?' Cassie grinned, her eyes shining with happiness.

'I've been sleeping,' Lily said, rolling her eyes.

'Well now I can annoy you with how your cousin has been annoying me,' Cassie smirked, 'all of them.'

'Not my fault you put your hand in the prank for Rose.' Hugo laughed.

'What was it?' Lily asked.

'Spiders,' Hugo said. Lily laughed. How she had missed her best friends. Her family.

'Cassiopeia,' a voice said and they all looked at the voice. It was Draco Malfoy and he was standing there in a nice suit, Astoria and Scorpius with him.

'Yes, dad?' Cassie asked.

'We need you to come with us,' Astoria said, 'we're going to see Narcissa and Andromeda.'

'Can I come back here?' Cassie asked hopefully.

'Absolutely,' Draco said, a smile on his face.

'Okay, see you soon, Lily!' Cassie hugged Lily and walked over to her father, brother and mother.

'Good recovery, Lily,' Draco said, nodding at them.

'Thanks, MR Malfoy,' Lily smiled.

'You can call me Draco,' Draco said.

'Thanks Mr- Draco. Thanks Draco,' Lily said, laughing at her mistake. Draco smiled and the family of four walked off to Narcissa and Andromeda.

'He's changed so much since we knew him,' Luna said dreamily.

'Yeah, he has,' Ron muttered.

'Where's James and Albus?' Lily asked.

'Grandma Weasley,' Hermione answered, 'we weren't sure if the recovery process was going to be smooth sailing or not. Teddy and Victoire should be here soon actually.'

'Has she had her child yet?' Lily asked excitedly.

'In a month she will be due,' Luna answered.

'Another cousin,' Hugo said, 'to corrupt.'

'Of course that's what you think,' Lily said, rolling her eyes, 'but imagine that kid! It's gonna have awesome parents!'

'Lucky kid,' Hugo said, 'metamorphous and veela parents. That's cool. Not as cool as mine of course.' Hugo added as Hermione raised an eyebrow him. They all laughed and Lily felt her eyes shut.

'Night,' Lily smiled.

Now she could be happy with a family like hers.

***HP***

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the continuous short chapters! I haven't been having good ideas for this story and it had to be perfect so sorry for the wait and please read, favourite and follow! Please tell me what you'd like to see, what you liked and what you didn't!**

 **How Harry found out to save Lily, Andromeda and Narcissa will be revealed next chapter!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Author's Note

 **This story will be put on hiatus for a while since I'm not happy with the last few chapters and because I need to sort my ideas out for this story! The hiatus shouldn't be too long and thanks again for reading, reviewing, favourites and following! It means a lot!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


End file.
